The Phantom of the Serket
by Kiara Violet Piexs
Summary: The Alternian Opera House has been taken control by a blue blood. Two new managers come into play and plan to have control, but that's not what will happen. A jade blood is now faced with challenges she thought she never had to have. A young human girl, who helps the new managers, happens to know the jade blood and does everything she can to help her out.
1. Prologue

Somewhere on Alternia, stands a vacant building. At one point in time; sweeps ago, this building used to house operas. Marvelous productions, music poured through the stain glass, the doors, and the windows. At least, that is what I remember. Heading into the Alternian Opera House in my wheelchair, with assistance guiding my way through the big wooden carved doors. Inside is just like how I remember, except everything is dual. The golden statues were now covered with dust and were rusted, the stage was broken.

"Gather around please," A troll pauses, "the auction will begin momentarily."

This troll was tall, happened to have a Scorpio symbol on her blue dress. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another human; she still looks younger than what her age is. The space symbol on her shirt gave away of who she was. She cautiously turns her head to see me, giving me a smile, as she came close to me.

"its great to see you again rose lalonde." She says.

I look up at her, giving her a small smile back.

"It's great to see you again, Jade."

"im sorry to hear about your loss."

"It's okay . . ." I started to say, before I interrupted.

"please take your seats," another troll says, "the auction will now begin."

This troll was also tall, his white shirt has a purple Aquarius symbol on it. Jade goes back to her seat and everyone pay more attention to the troll.

"my name is cronus ampora," he pauses, "i wvill be your auctioneer today. To start off, lot 662, a the costume of the condense from the production of ancestry by meulin leijon. Starting bid at fivve boondollars."

Someone rose their hand.

"fivve, thank you!"

Another one bids against.

"six," Cronus pauses, "sevven?"

The man who bided for five, shook his head.

"sold, your number sir?"

The bidder shows his number.

"thank you." Cronus pauses, "lot 663, humans and trolls a poster for this houses production of ancestry by meulin leijon. kurloz, aranea if you please."

A tall troll, dressed like a skellington holds up a poster, it looked like his mouth was sown shut.

"Showing here." Aranea says.

I glance up, seeing the poster. Seeing the people who I knew.

"starting the bid at three boondollars."

I raise my hand.

"three, thank you!"

Another troll, a crossed the room, raises his hand.

"Five."

"fivve, thank you sir."

I raise my hand again.

"six, thank you," Cronus pauses, "against you sir, six?"

He shakes his head.

"selling at six boondollars then," Cronus pauses, "six once . . . selling twvice . . . sold to rose lalonde, thank you vvery much."

Kurloz places the poster at the edge of the stage.

"lot 664, a human weapon and three skulls from the production of sober clown demon, by makara." Cronus pauses, as Kurloz picks up a wooden block with the items Cronus had said, "10 boondollars for this."

A hand goes up.

"10, thank you."

Another hand goes up.

"15, thank you, madam!"

The troll on the other side shakes his head that he is out of the bid.

"sold for 15," Cronus pauses, "your number, miss?"

She shows her number.

"thank you." Cronus pauses, "lot 665, humans and trolls, a musical box in the shape of a organ, attached is a figure of a of a spider, dressed in blue robes, playing a human instrument. this item discovvered in the vvaults of the theatre, still in wvorking order."

Kurloz holds the musical box up.

"Showing here." Aranea says.

The box starts playing a song, it reminds me of that night, long ago. Da dada da da da da da da da dadada.

"may i ask the bidding start at 20 boondollars." Cronus says.

I raise my hand.

"20, thank you."

Another troll raises his hand.

"25, thank you."

"30." Jade says.

"30 on my right, thank you madam."

I raise my hand for 35 boondollars.

"35." Cronus waits for any more bidders, "selling at 35 boondollars then. 35 once. 35 twice. sold to rose lalonde. thank you, vvery much."

Kurloz goes to put it next to the poster.

"Please, let me see it before you put it on the ground." I say.

The troll walks up to me, and holds it in front of me. I could see my matesprit talking to me about it.

"This is such a remarkable piece, it is so detailed, just like she said." I pause, "She often spoke of you, my friend, your velvet lining and you're figuring of lead."

Kurloz goes to put it next to the poster.

"Will you still play?" I pause, picturing her, "When all the rest of us are dead?"

Cronus looks at me, then at the item under a large sheet.

"lot 666, then. a chandelier in pieces." He pauses, "some of you may recall the strange affair of the phantom of the serket. a mystery nevver fully explained. wve are told my friends that this is the vvery chandelier that figures in that famous disaster. our wvorkshops have restored it, wvired fittings for the newv electric light, so wve might get a hint of howv it wvill look like wvhen reassembled."

Everyone's eyes are drawn towards the item.

"perhaps wve might frighten awvay the ghost of so many years ago, wvith a little illumination." Cronus pauses, "kurloz if you please."

The sheet is lifted off of the chandelier as Kurloz raises it to the sky, the lights lit up the room. Now everything looks exactly like how I remember it.


	2. Act One Scene 1

A young fushia pick blood troll holds up her prop, a fake head of a lowblood, stands in the middle of the stage.

)(e used to be our savior  
Preac)(ing to other lowbloods  
Per)(aps his deat)( will mean not)(ing  
T)(ese are lies  
Lies that die

Other members of the cast came onstage, the male dancers coming out first. Jumping and leeping off the ground as they continue their rutine. Light on their toes, the female dances join the males in their mixed rutine. More leeps into the air, knee kicks, arm strokes, and back bends. Among the dancers happened to be a rare jade blooded female troll.

The highbloods have won  
Now all of our world can be at peace  
Greatness should spread  
A crease of danger in our world  
Now we are at peace

Another troll walks in, a tall troll, with a purple streak in his black hair.

Sad to return to find the land I lovved  
Once threatened by the highbloods

Yet we still live  
At least for now

The male dancers start to take over the stage as they move their bodies. Arm bends, leeps into the air, back bends, and spins. Soon the female dancers joined along with them, knee kicks, spins, arm strokes, back bends, and hand motions. The male dancers, shirtless, in grey war leggings, continued to dance their rutine as they arch around the female dancers. The femal dancers, in a strapless tank top; with green, red and gold colors in the fabric; a skirt that was slashed, in the same color of their shirts.

The lowbloods scream out in anger  
This is not the end  
For we are the true victors  
Our savior still lives  
We have won  
Life is ours

"And cut!" A troll says.


	3. Act One Scene 2

He wears a red sweater, next to him are two humans. One in a blue shirt and pants, the other one in a red shirt and pants. The dancers mingle with each other.

"I ThInK ThAt wEnT WeLl."

"iit diid."

"1 H4V3 TO SM3LL TH3 ST4G3 TO KNOW WH4T 1M DO1NG."

":33 we open tonight!"

"I can't wait."

"Its going to be awesome."

"uH, yEAH,"

"s)(ell, gurl, you s)(ore know )(ow to dance."

"1t w4s f4nt4st1c."

"7H4NKS."

"YEAH, I GUESS WE WERE OKAY, BUT YOU GIRLS DID BETTER."

"oh stop it karkat."

"You Guys Did Amazing"

The troll walks up to the stage as the chattering continues.

"As y9u can see, rehearsals f9r Ansestry are underway." He says.

A female rust-red blooded troll walks around with a whip in her hands.

"May I have y9ur attention please, every9ne."

Chattering still goes on.

"I find this triggering," he pauses, "Aradia, if y9u will."

Aradia smakes the whip on the ground hard, making the chatter stop.

"Thank y9u."

"y0ure welc0me, kankri."

"N9w, there have 6een a few rumors g9ing ar9und a9out my leaving f9r a few weeks n9w," he pauses, "I can tell y9u all these are n9w all true. S9, I will introduce y9u t9 the humans that n9w 9wn the Alternian 9pera H9use; J9hn Egbert and Dave Strider."

The purple blooded troll stands next to the fushia blood.

"9h, this is 9ur leading star, Feferi Piexes." Kankri says.

Dave steps forward and nods his head.

"i have seen you in all of your finest roles"

"And this is Eridan Amp9ra, he is our male star."

"if you wis)(, i'll sing you t)(e lement."

"if you want"

"i would like to hear this."

"mistro, t)(e lement."

Soft piano music starts to play.

I was once a mot)(er to a young grub  
)(e grew up to be a courageous troll  
W)(en I found )(im in the s)(rub of the cave  
I took )(im in and raised )(im as my . . .

A sand bag falls from the cat walk of the stage.

"shes here the phantom of the serket." Jade says.

Soon, Aradia begins looking for this phantom.

"Where is H9rrus?!" Kankri pauses, "Get that tr9ll d9wn here."  
"horrus?"

"Horrus Zahhak is 9ur tech manager, he is the 9ne resp9nsible f9r this." Kankri sees him, "F9r g9g's sake what was g9ing 9n up there."

"D- don't blame him." Another blue blood says.

"equius is right. for gog's my witness, I wasn't at my post." Horrus pauses, "there is no one there, but if there is someone, then it must be a ghost!"

Equius and Horrus head back to work.

"feferi please" Dave pauses, "these things do happen"

"t)(ese t)(ings )(appen?" Feferi pause, "you )(ave only been )(ere for five minutes, w)(at do you know?! for t)(e past sweep, t)(ese t)(ings do )(appen. and you two, you are as bad as )(im!"

John looks at Kankri and they both shrug shoulders.

"t)(ese t)(ings do )(appen, until you stop t)(ese t)(ings from )(appening," Feferi stands up, "t)(is t)(ing does not )(appen. eridan, come on."

Feferi and Eridan walk away.

"I think there is nothing else I can assist y9u with, g99d luck, if y9u need me, I will be 9n l0fa." Kankri says after taking his leave as well.

"i'm sure she will come back." John says.

"think s0, I have a message fr0m arachnids grip."

"and whats that"

"she welc0mes y0u t0 her 0pera h0use, t0 have y0u remain b0x eight empty, and reminds y0u that her salary is due."

"her salary?"

"kankri vantas paid her ab0ut 400 b00dollars a m0nth, 0r perhaps y0u c0uld af0red m0re. with r0se lal0nde helping y0u."

"is there an understudy for feferi"

"n0, the 0pera is new."

Jade has a hold of the jade blood's wrist.

"kanaya maryam can sing it sir."

"a chours girl ha"

"she has been taking lessons from a great teacher."

"from who"

"I Dont Know Sir"

"a full house and we have to cancel."

"maryam what a last name" Dave pauses, "any relation to porrim maryam"

"My Dancestor Sir"

Aradia walks up to her.

"let her sing f0r y0u," she pauses, "she has been well taught."

"you can do this, kanaya."

The piano starts to play again.

I Was Once A Mother To A Young Grub  
He Grew Up To Be A Courageous Troll  
When I Found Him In The Shrub Of The Cave  
I Took Him In And Raised Him As My Own

The troll goes to leave, but stopped by the sound of the crashing whip on the stage floor.

"dave, this is doing nothing for my nerves." John whispers.

"shes very pretty" Dave says.

Then He Found A Friend To Support Him  
Along With A Matesprit And We Lived Together  
In Peace Before He Made A Rebellion Against The  
Highbloods

"kanaya maryam" Dave says.

Everyone began to help Kanaya into her new costume, it was a green dress, as she was placed in chains.

He Was Killed Upon The Stone In Chains  
Those Chains Held His Symbol That I Gave Him  
Killed By An Arrow  
Now I Am A Slave To A Pirate  
Life Will Never Be The Same For A Virgin Mother Like Me

Up in box seven, the two managers sat there, along with a young human girl who looks down.

"Is that . . . Kanaya?" She says.

"yeah, it is." John says.

"Long ago, we used to be the best of friends." She pauses, "I hope she remembers me."

The Virgin Mother Now Alone  
When Will I Ever See Him Again  
Love Is All I Have Left  
The Savior Is Dead  
We Will All Soon Learn What It Is To Be Free  
Now I Sing My Last Song  
Ding Dong  
We Will All Soon Learn What It Means To Be Free

Applause feels the audience as the curtains close, and Kanaya gets out of the chains to do a proper bow when the curtains open up again. She smiles and gives a bow, the applause didn't stop, she gives another bow, before the curtains closed again.


	4. Act One Scene 3

The male and female dancers, walked from backstage, up to Kanaya.

"KANAYA, THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"gurl, you did a fantastic job."

"YOUR VO1C3 SOUNDS SO PR3TTY, K4N4Y4."

"yOU DID AN AMAZING JOB,"

":33 yes, you sounded so purrty!"

"Thank You"

The sound of the whip hitting the ground fills the air of the stage. Everyone turns to look at Aradia.

"yes, y0u did well." Aradia walks up to Kanaya and puts a finger to her under her chin, "p0rrim w0uld be very pleased."

Kanaya smiles. Araida looks at the dancers.

"the rest 0f y0u," Aradia pauses, "y0u were a disgrace! n0t en0ugh arm m0vement, knee kicks. c0me, we rehearse, n0w!"

The dancers nod their head as they practice their dances. Kanaya slowly walks out of the room as she hears a voice.

"8rava, miss maryam."

Jade slowly walks away from the dancers.

"kanaya," She calls out, "kanaya."

"k8naya."

Jade smiles as Kanaya turns to see her.

"where have you been hiding?" Jade pauses, "you were perfect."

"Thank You Jade"

"i just wish i knew your secret." Jade pauses, "who is this new tutor?"

Kanaya looks at her, then slowly looking around for anyone else as they got closer to the dressing room.

"I Remember Porrim Speaking Of An Angel" Kanaya pauses, "I Used To Dream She Would Appear Now That I Speak Of Her I Feel Her Presence And I Know Shes Here"

They made it inside the dressing room, and Kanaya slowly started to change out of the green dress into a white dress.

"Here In This Room I Can Hear Her Speaking Somewhere Hiding" Kanaya pauses, "Somehow She Is Always With Me She Cannot Be Seen She Is A Genius"

"i watched your face from the shadows, kanaya," Jade pauses, "distance through the applause, i heard your voice whispering, and yet the words aren't yours."

"Angel Of Music Please Guide Me Grant Me Your Glory"

"who is this angel?"

"Please angel hide no longer, you are secret and strange . . . Angel." Both Jade and Kanaya say.

"She Is With Me Even Now"

"your hands are cold"

"All Around Me"

"your face, kanaya, it's white!"

"It Frightens Me"

"don't be frightened."

The sound of the whip came back. Both of them turn to see who it was. Aradia stands at the door way.

"jade harley, are y0u a dancer?"

"yes."

"then g0 and practice!"

Kanaya looks at Jade as she leaves. Then the troll looks at Aradia as she came a little closer.

"my dear." Aradia hands Kanaya a letter, "i was asked t0 give y0u this."

Kanaya takes the letter and looks at Aradia.

"Thank You"

The rust blood leaves the room. Kanaya goes to the desk and opens the letter.

"A Jade And Pink Scarf" Kanaya pauses, "The Attic Grim Auxiliatrix"

Outside the room, John and Dave laugh.

"rose, i think we have made quite the discovery with miss maryam."

"perhaps we can show you to her"

"Guys, please, this is one visit I prefer to do alone."

"as you wish"

"it appears that they have met before."

Rose walks into the room.

"Kanaya Maryam, where is the scarf I made you?"

"Madam"

"We used to wrap it around each other as we tried to keep each other warm."

"Because It Was Below Cold That Winter" Kanaya pauses, "Oh Rose So It Is You"

"Kanaya." Rose smiles as she hugs Kanaya, "Grim Auxiliatrix, let her mind wonder."

"You Remember That Too"

"Grim Auxiliatrix, I am found of you, over goblins, or of shoes."

"Or Of Riddles Or Of Frogs"

"The picnic lunches in the attic or of chocolates."

"Porrim Playing The String Human Instrument"

"As we read to each other romance novels."

"What I Love Most Auxiliatrix Said Is When I Am Asleep In My Recupracoon As The Angel Of Music Sings Songs In My Head"

"The angel of music singing songs in my head." Both Kanaya and Rose say.

Kanaya holds the picture of Porrim in her hand.

"Porrim Once Said When I Am In Heaven Kanaya I Will Send The Angel To You" Kanaya pauses, "Porrim Is Dead Rose And I Have Been Visited By The Angel"

"No doubt of it." Rose pauses, "And now, we go to dinner."

"No Rose" Kanaya pauses, "The Angel Is Very Strict"

"She won't keep you up late, you must change and I must get my coat," Rose pauses, "three minutes, Grim Auxiliatrix."

Rose walks out of the room.

"Rose" Kanaya screams.

She begins to shake.

"Things Have Changed Rose"

"insolent girl, this slave of fashion, 8asking in your glory," The angel's voice echoes through the room, "ignorant fool, this 8rave young human, sharing in my triumph!"

"Angel I Hear You Speak I Listen Please Stay By Me Guide Me" Kanaya pauses, "Angel My Soul Was Weak Forgive Me Enter At Last Master"

"flattering child you will know me, you will learn way i hide in the shadows," The voice continues, as Kanaya walks up to the mirror, "look at yourself in the mirror, i am there inside!"

Kanaya looks at her refection, seeing a blue blooded troll.

"Angel Of Music Guide And Guard Me" Kanaya pauses, "Angel Of Music Hide No Longer Come To Me Strange Angel"

"i am your angel of music, come to me my angel of music," Vriska pauses, the mirror opens up as she holds her hand out for Kanaya's, "i am your angel of music, come to me my angel of music."

Kanaya takes her hand and goes inside, with Vriska leading her. The mirror closes. Rose comes back in, and begins looking around.

"Kanaya?"


	5. Act One Scene 4

Deep within the mirror, the two trolls walk through a dim lit tunnel; Kanaya looks at the troll who has a soft grip on her wrist, as she follows her. Vriska happens to wear a green jacket, a darker shade lens of the glasses that she wears.

In Sleep She Sang To Me  
In Dreams She Came  
That Voice Which Calls Me  
And Speaks My Name  
And Do I Dream Again  
For Now I Find  
The Phantom Of The Serket Is There  
Inside My Mind

Vriska hears her singing, a grin forms on her face.

sing once again with me  
our strange duet  
my power over you  
grows stronger yet  
and though you turn from me  
to glance 8ehind  
the phantom of the serket is there  
inside your mind

They come out of the tunnel. Kanaya sees a lake and a small boat. Vriska helps the jade blood troll inside the boat and then uses the current to move them into the direction of a small source of light.

Those Who Have Seen Your Face  
Draw Back In Fear  
I Am The Mask You Wear

its me they hear

Your/My spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the Serket is there  
Inside my/your mind

Vriska continues to move the boat with the current, taking small glances down at Kanaya.

in all of your fantasies  
you always knew  
that troll and mystery

Were Both In You

And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Serket is there  
Inside your/my mind

Shes There  
The Phantom of the Serket

Vriska steps out of the boat and pulls it to shore. Kanaya beholds a lair, with an organ in the middle of the lair, candles are lit for light, and everything looks really detailed.

"sing my moirail of music!"

Kanaya starts to vocalize a note.

"sing!"

Kanaya vocalizing became higher.

"sing my moirail of music!"

The jade troll's vocalizing became even more higher.

"sing for me!"

The final note is higher than the rest. Vriska begins to play on the organ. Kanaya puts a hand around her throat, she hasn't sung like that before, she puts her hand down.

"i have 8rought you to the seat of sweet music's thrown," Vriska pauses, "to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music."

Kanaya turns to see the blue blood.

"music."

Vriska looks into Kanaya's eyes.

"you have come here for one purpose and one alone," Vriska pauses, "since the first time i heard you sing."

Kanaya sees Vriska walk up to her.

"i have needed you with me to serve me, to sing."

Vriska takes Kanaya's hand.

"for my music." Vriska pauses, "my music."


	6. Act One Scene 5

Vriska carefully holds Kanaya's hand. The jade troll looks at this blue troll.

"Vriska" Kanaya calmly says.

The blue blood looks at her, and smiles.

nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
silently the senses a8andon their defenses

Kanaya listens to Vriska's voice sing.

slowly, gently, night unfurls 8t's splendor  
grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender

Vriska gently pushes Kanaya's head away from her.

turn your face away  
from the garish light of day

Vriska then gently moves Kanaya's head to look at her.

turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
and listen to the music of the night

Vriska lets go of Kanaya's hand, and continues to look at her.

close your eyes  
and surrender to your darkest dreams  
purge all thoughts of the life you knew 8efore

Kanaya slowly closes her eyes.

close your eyes  
let your spirit start to soar!  
and you'll live as you've never lived 8efore

Kanaya opens her eyes back up, seeing Vriska's arm around her shoulders.

softly, deftly, music shall caress y8u  
hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
in this darkness that you kn8w you cannot fight,  
the darkness of the music 8f the night!

Vriska steps away from Kanaya.

let your mind  
start a journey through a strange new World!  
leave all thoughts of the life you knew 8efore  
let your soul take you where you long to 8e!

Vriska then comes closer to Kanaya, placing a hand on her cheek.

only then can you 8elong to me.

Vriska then places her hand to her own side, just looking into the jade blood's green eyes.

floating, fa8ling, sweet intoxication

She puts her arm around Kanaya, as the jade blood leans into her and places a hand on Vriska's cheek.

touch me, trust m8, savor each sensation

Vriska then slowly turns Kanaya around, holding her hand.

let the dream 8egin  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that 8 write  
the power of the music of the night!

Kanaya smiles, at her, but seem to worn herself out with this, that she passed out in Vriska's arms. The blue blood holds her and then walks her to a soft pile of pillows, she gently puts Kanaya on the pile so she can sleep, she also takes off her jacket from the coat hanger and puts it as a blanket around Kanaya.

Vriska gently pets Kanaya's soft black hair.

"you a8one can make my song take flight."

help m8 make the music of the night.

Vriska then goes to her organ and softly plays something. Kanaya slowly starts to wake up, and she looks at around.

"I Remember There Was Mist Swirling Mist Upon A Vast Glassy Lake there Were Candles All Around And on The Lake There Was A Boat And In The Boat There Was A Troll"

Kanaya sees Vriska, with her glasses on. The jade troll walks up to her.

"Who Was That Shape In The Shadows" Kanaya pauses, "Whose Is The Face In The Mask"

She slowly takes off the glasses, seeing that the blue blood's right eye had seven dots in it. Vriska screams.

"8s this what you wanted to see?!"

Vriska's hand hardly grips onto Kanaya's shoulder, Kanaya still holds the glasses in her hands. Vriska's right hand covering her right eye.

"stranger than you dreamt it. can you even dare to look, or 8ear to think of me? this loathsome gargoyle. who 8urns in hell, 8ut secretly yearns for heaven secretly, secretly..." Vriska pauses, "kanaya."

Vriska's grip became lighter.

"fear can turn to love you'll learn to see, to find the troll 8ehind the monster. this repulsive carcass who seems a 8east 8ut secretly dreams of 8eauty, secretly, secretly..." Vriska pauses yet again, "kanaya."

Vriska lets go of Kanaya's shoulder. The jade troll hands Vriska back her glasses. The blue blood turns her back and puts on the glasses, then she turns back to Kanaya, and gently grabs Kanaya's wrist.

"come, we must return, those two humans who run my theatre will 8e missing you."


	7. Act One Scene 6

Mingling together, the female dancers run to each other on the stage.

"any sign of her?" Jade asks.

"s)(ell, i looked everyw)(ere for her." Meenah says.

"I couldn't find her." Jane says.

"Perhaps Rose is a little . . ." Roxy starts.

"NO SH3 WOULD N3V3R COM3 UP W1TH 4 L13 L1K3 TH4T."

"terezi's right, right now our only hope is that the boys have found her." Jade says.

Footsteps hit the wooden floor of the stage, the girls turn around and see that the boys have returned.

"4NY LUCK?" Terezi sniffs.

"wE SEARCHED EVERYWHERE,"

"but couldn't find her." Rufio says.

"where could she have gone?" Jade says, worryingly.

"WeLl, I DiD My bEsT To lOoK InSiDe tHe mIrRoR In tHe dReSsInG RoOm."

Jade sighs."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOOKED INSIDE THE MIRROR?"

"SoMeThInG LoOkEd sTrAnGe, bUt iT WaS StUcK Or sOmEtHiNg."

"I'm sure she's fine guys." Jake says.

"HOW C4N W3 B3 SUR3 THOUGH?"

"The girl vanished without a trace."

"Gamzee, where was that mirror you saw?" Dirk asks

"In tHe dReSsInG RoOm."

"Care to take us there?" He says.

"FoLlOw mE."

The group of dancers follow the clown troll to the dressing room.

"LET'S LOOK FOR SOME CLUES TO WHERE WE THINK SHE MIGHT HAVE RUN OFF TO."

Jade goes to the table, seeing a picture of Porrim.

"maybe you can give us a hint of where she might be." Jade whispers.

Dirk and Gamzee stand in front of the mirror, both seeing their reflections.

"I Am tElLiNg yOu sOmEtHiNg iS NoT RiGhT AbOuT ThIs mIrRoR."

Dirk carefully looks inside.

"Your right."

"uH, gUYS," Tavros looks at the small crack in between the mirror and the wall.

Karkat walks to the crack and uses his strength to push the mirror open.

"WHAT THE . . ."

"1T SM3LLS HORR1BL3."

"Did she go in there?" Jane asks.

"Not sure, Jane, but I think it's best if we investigate."

Laughing feels the air in the room, it made everyone jump. Karkat turns around, seeing the Zahhak brothers.

"WHAT THE FUCK ZAHHAK?!" Karkat pauses, "ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE EVERYONE A HEARTATTACK?!"

"she's here." Horrus pauses, "you best be on your guard, or she will catch you, with her mind control."

"Stop fooling around, Horrus," Dirk pauses, "we are going to need your help to find . . ."

"D- you are really going in there to find her?"

Aradia stands in the door way.

"th0se wh0 speak 0f what they kn0w, its t00 late, but silence is wise."

Horrus laughs.

"h0rrus zahhak, h0ld y0ur t0ngue!" Aradia pauses, "keep y0ur hands at the level 0f y0ur eyes."

"are you trying to tell me that you happen to know something about her?"

"she will burn y0u with the heat 0f her eyes."

"fine, fine," Horrus gestures to Equius to go with him, "im heading back to work."

Those two leave.

"Well, are we going in there or what?" Roxy whispers."

The sound of the whip hits the ground. Everyone turns to face Aradia.

"what are y0u d0ing up this late?"

"we are trying to find kanaya," Jade pauses, "because rose said that she went missing."

"d0n't w0rry," Aradia pauses, "she will return s00n."

"What did I tell you?" Jake pauses, "She will return soon."

"y0u all sh0uld head h0me and get s0me rest," Aradia pauses, "i am sure that we will have a l0t 0f w0rk t0 d0 t0m0rr0w."

"cOME ON GUYS,"

"Y34H, 1F SH3 DO3SN'T COM3 B4CK TOMORROW," Terezi pauses, "W3 C4N 4LW4YS S34RCH FOR H3R 4G41N."

"TEREZI'S RIGHT, LETS ALL HEAD HOME."

"SoUnDs gReAt."

The dancers make their way out of the room as Aradia stands out of the way. Once the dancers have left the room, the troll goes to the mirror and closes it.

_"c0me back s00n, kanaya." Aradia thought to herself. _


	8. Act One Scene 7

Chapter 7

The next day, the dancers met outside in the lobby of the theatre, they see John heading to the office.

"WHAT HAS HIM RILED UP?"

"feferi left, and now kanaya." Meenah says.

"P3RH4PS W3 SHOULD B3G1N W1TH OUR S34RCH."

"jADE HASNT SHOWN UP YET,"

"She will be here soon."

Inside the office John reads from the newspaper.

"mystery after gala night. it says mystery of soprano's flight," John pauses, "Mystified all the papers say. we are mystified, we suspect foul play."

He sits down at the table.

"first feferi, now kanaya!" He sighs, "the seats get sold every day!"

Then he crumples the paper and throws it on the ground.

"what a way to run a business. spare me these unending trials." He pauses again, "half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers "opera!" to hell with gluck and handel. have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!"

Dave runs in.

"damnable will they all walk out this is damnable" He screams.

"dave, please don't shout!"

"but we have no cast"

"dave, have you seen the queue?"

John goes to the desk, seeing two unopened letters.

"it seems you've got one too."

John hands Dave his letter. The human opens it and reads the letter.

"dave strider what a charming gala kanaya was in a word sublime we were hardly bereft when feferi left on that note the divas a disaster must you cast her when shes seasons past her prime"

"john egbert, just a brief reminder; my salary has not been paid, send it care of the ghost by return of post p.t.s no one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"

John clenches his in his hand.

"these are both signed ag!"

"who the hell is that"

"Arachnids Grip!' Both exclaim at the same time.

John looks at him.

"it's nothing short of shocking."

"shes mocking our position"

"in addition she wants money!"

"what a funny apparition"

Before they both could say something, Rose walks in, baring a letter.

"Where is she?"

"you mean feferi"

"I mean Kanaya," Rose pauses, "where is she?"

"how are we supposed to know?"

"I want an answer," Rose stops in front of John, "I take it that you are the one who sent me this note."

"what?"

"of course not"

"don't look at us!"

"She's not with you then?"

"of course not"

"we are in the dark."

"Don't argue with me." Rose pauses, holding the letter in front of their faces, "Isn't this the not that you wrote?"

John takes the note.

"what is it that we meant to have wrote . . ." John starts.

"written" Dave corrects him.

"whatever."

John opens the letter.

"dont fear for miss maryam the moirail of music has the jade blood under her wing" Dave pauses, "make no attempt to see her again?!"

Rose looks confused.

"Well if you didn't write it," She pauses, "who did?"

Feferi comes storming in baring another letter.

"w)(ere is she?!"

"ah, welcome back!"

"your little friend," Feferi holds onto Eridan's hand with one and the other one holding on the letter, "w)(ere is she?!"

"What is it now?" Rose says.

"i )(ave your letter that you sent!"

"and did you send it?" John asks Rose."

"Of course not."

"as if rose would send something"

"you didn't send t)(is?"

"Of course not."

"what is going on here?"

"you are to tell me t)(at t)(is isn't t)(e letter you sent?"

"And what is it that I meant to have sent?"

Feferi hands Rose the letter. The human opens the letter.

"Your days at the Alternian Opera House are numbered, Kanaya Maryam . . ."

"kanaya maryam!" Feferi hisses.

"...will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place." Rose continued.

"far too many notes for my taste." John says.

"and most of them about kanaya"

"All we've heard when we came is Miss Maryam's name!" Both John and Dave say.

Outside as this happened. Jade stands with the group of dancers, Aradia stands next to the human. Down the hallway, a troll staggers against the wall walking towards the group.

"GUYS." Karkat says, helping this troll on her feet.

"what is it?" Jade asks.

They came to the light, Kanaya looks at everyone and gives them a small smile.

"I FOUND HER."

"K4N4Y4!"

Aradia looks at the rest of the group.

"help karkat t0 take her h0me s0 she can get s0me rest." Aradia looks at Jade, "jade, c0me with me."

The rest of the group help Karkat to take Kanaya back to her hive.

Aradia looks at the note that she found on the ground, she picks it up, and walks in with Jade, interrupting the group.

"miss maryam has returned." Aradia says.

"i hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned."

"where precisely is she now"

"i th0ught it was best that she went h0me."

"she needed rest." Jade adds.

Rose looks down at them.

"May I see her?"

"n0, she will see n0 0ne."

"Will she sing?!" Eridan and Feferi say at the same time.

"here, i have a n0te."

"Let me see it!" Dave, Feferi, and Rose say in unison.

John reaches out.

"please."

Aradia hands him the note. He opens it up.

"everyone, i have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run, you have not followed my instructions. i shall give you one last chance."

_"kanaya maryam has returned to you and 8 am anxious her career should progress in the new production of love at sunrise; you will therefore cast feferi as the page8oy and put miss maryam in the role of 8aroness. the role which miss maryam plays calls for charm and appeal. the role of the page8oy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. 8 shall watch the performance from my normal seat in 8ox eight, which will be kept empty for me. should these commands 8e ignored a disaster 8eyond your imagination will occur 8 remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, ag." _

"kanaya!"

"what do we do now?" John asks.

"it's all a plot to kelp, kanaya!"

"this is insane"

"i know w)(o sent this," Feferi glares at Rose, "lalonde, t)(e jade blood's lover!"

"Indeed?" Rose jokes along, "Can you believe this?"

Feferi humps.

"feferi wait!" John yells.

"t)(ere is not)(fin you can do to c)(ange my mind."

"you are our star"

"and always be!"

"no, still won't )(ear you."

"kanaya maryam will be playing the pageboy," John pauses, "the silent role."

"feferi piexes will be playing the lead"

"it's useless trying to appease me! you're only saying t)(is to please me!"

"who scorn her word, beware t0 th0se..."

"you )(ave reviled me!"

"the m0irail sees, the m0irail kn0ws..."

"you )(ave rebuked me!"

"feferi, please."

"you )(ave replaced me!"

"feferi please"

"this hour shall see your darkest fears."

"I must see her." Rose and Jade say at the same time.

"the m0irail sees, the m0irail kn0ws."

"Where did she go?" Rose asks.

"feferi sing for us"

"don't be a martyr."

"What new surprises lie in store...?" Rose, Jade, and Aradia ask in unison.

"our star."

"you are our star feferi"

Feferi huffs again.


	9. Act One Scene 8

"your public needs you"

"we need you too."

Feferi grins, then frowns.

"are you s)(ore you don't want to )(ave your little mary sing?"

"Feferi no." Both humans say, "Alternia wants you."

Feferi glances at both of them and smiles.

Prima donna  
First fushia of the stage  
Your devotees  
Are on their knees  
To implore you

")(m."

can you bow out  
when theyre shouting  
your name

"reelly?"

think of how they all adore you.

"t)(ey adore me?"

Prima donna  
Enchant us once again

think of your muse

"w)(at is a muse?"

and of the queues  
round the theatre!

Can you deny us the triumph in store  
Sing, prima donna,  
Once more

Rose outside inside the dressing room, looking at the picture of Porrim.

Kanaya spoke of an angel

Feferi smiles as the stage hands go and help her into her costume.

prima donna,  
your song shall LIV-E again!

Think of your public

you took a snub  
but t)(eres a public  
w)(o N-E-EDS you!

Aradia looks at the managers and then Rose.

she has heard the v0ice  
0f the m0irail 0f music...

Those who hear your voice  
liken you to an angel!

t)(ink of t)(eir cry  
of undying  
support!

Rose holds the picture of Porrim.

Is this her angel of music?

we get our opera

she gets her limelight!

follow where the limelight  
leads you!

Jade looks at Aradia.

is this ghost  
an angel or a madman...?

Rose puts the picture down on the table.

"Angel or madman...?"

Leading ladies are a trial

prima donna,  
your song s)(all never die!

Jade glances to the mirror.

"voice of hell, or of heaven...?"

Aradia places a hand on Jade's shoulder, keeping her focus on the managers flattering Feferi.

heaven help y0u,  
th0se wh0 d0ubt…

you'll sing again,  
and to UN-ENDING  
ovation!

Rose turns to the group.

Orders! Warnings!  
Lunatic demands!

this miscasting  
will invite damnati0n...

Tears... oaths...  
lunatic demands  
are regular occurrences!

Jade's eyes turn to the picture of Porrim.

bliss or damnation?  
which has claimed her...?

t)(ink how youll s)(ine  
in t)(at final  
encore!  
sing, prima donna,  
once more!

"0h f00ls, t0 have fl0uted her warnings!" Aradia yells.

Rose stands next to Aradia.

"Surely, for her sake."

Jade turns her head towards the mirror.

"surely she will strike back."

Surely there'll be further scenes  
worse than this

think, bef0re  
these demands are rejected!

Rose looks at Aradia.

I must see these demands are rejected!

Jade turns to look at the two.

if her threats  
and demands are rejected!

Who'd believe a diva  
happy to relieve a  
chorus girl, who's gone  
and slept with the patron?  
Rose and the soubrette,  
entwined in love's duet!  
Although she may demur,  
she must have been with her

Jade and Rose gasp at the same time, as they look at each other.

"Kanaya must be protected!" Both say at the same time.

You'd never get away  
with all this in a play,  
but if it's loudly sung  
and in a foreign tongue,  
it's just the sort of story  
audiences adore, in fact a perfect  
opera

Rose clenches her fist.

"Her game is over."

"this is a game y0u cann0t h0pe t0 win!"

"And in box eight a new game will begin."

"f0r, if her curse is 0n this 0pera..."

"but if his curse is on this opera..." Jade begins.

Prima donna,  
the world is at your feet  
A nation waits,  
and how it hates,  
to be cheated

t)(e stress t)(at falls upon a  
famous prima donna!  
terrible diseases,  
coughs and colds and sneezes!  
still, the driest t)(roat  
will reach the )(ighest note,  
in search of perfect  
OP-ERA!

"...then I fear the outcome..." Jade and Araida say in unison.

"Kanaya plays the pageboy," Rose pauses, "Feferi plays the baroness."

"...sh0uld y0u dare t0..."

"...when you once again..." Jade adds.

Everyone heads to the backstage area.  
Light up the stage  
With that age-old rapport!  
Sing, prima donna,  
Once more

An angry voice fills the stage.

"So, it is war 8etween us! If these demands are not met, a disaster 8eyond your imagination...will occur!"

Feferi humps a little.

Once more

The audience start to make their way into the auditorium. Kanaya takes a deep breath in, and lets it out. The dancers go up to her.

"you look like you saw a g)(ost." Meenah says.

"Sorry That I Made You All Worried"

She itches her arm that was covered in a white pirate button up shirt, her skirt hides the fact that she is wearing pants underneath.

"ARE YOU FEELING A LITTLE BETTER?"

"A Little"

"That's great that you are." Dirk says.

Applause fills the backstage.

"TH3 SHOW 1S ST4RT1NG."

Kanaya sees Feferi already on stage.

"Well Break A Leg"

":33 you'll do great, go out there."

Kanaya smiles.

"Thank You Nepeta"

Kanaya leaves the backstage to the couch that Feferi is on, the jade troll sits next to her, placing her hand on Feferi's thigh as she was blocked to do so.

"remember, i am running t)(is s)(ow." Feferi whispers into Kanaya's ear.

The lights are lit and the curtain opens. Jake, Roxy, and Rufio appear on stage. Roxy whispers to the others.

They say that this youth  
has set my Lady's  
heart aflame!

Jake laughs.

His Lordship sure  
would die of shock!

Rufio laughs, fixing his brown suit jacket.

his lordship is  
a laughing-stock!

Roxy nods in agreement, taking out a handkerchief from her long pink sleeve of her dress.

Should he suspect her  
God protect her!

All three laugh at the same time.

Shame! Shame! Shame!  
This faithless lady's  
bound for Hades!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!

Feferi as the character of the baroness.

"kittur, your disguise is perfect!"

A knock from backstage makes Feferi question.

"w)(o can t)(is be?"

Eridan walks in, his purple suit had a lot of sparkles.

"gentle wwife, admit your lovving husband."

"youre a fool."

"my love - i am called to england on affairs of state, and must leave you wwith your neww maid." Eridan pauses, gently stroking Kanaya's shoulder, "though i'd happily take the maid wwith me"

Feferi gently slaps his hand off.

"t)(e old fool, is leaving."

"i suspect my young bride is untrue to me. i shall not leavve, but shall hide over there to observve her!" Eridan points to the small area of backstage.

"good bye." Feferi says.

"goodbye." Eridan kisses her hand before she leaves and then absconds to the small area.

Feferi waits for Eridan to leave. Kanaya goes up and stands next to the fushia blood.

"kittur, away wit)( t)(is presence."

Kanaya unsnaps the skirt and gets out of it, showing the brown pants she has on.

"you cannot speak, but kiss me in my )(usband's absence!"

Feferi unfolds her fan and covers their faces as they staged kiss. Kanaya pulls away, as Feferi folds her fan back. Eridan can be seen as he tenses up.

"Poor fool, makes me laug)(! )(a)(a, )(a)(a!" Feferi pauses, placing a few fingers on Kanaya's cheek, "time i tried to get a better)(alf."

Everyone except Kanaya started to sing. The jade troll just moves her body to the sound of the music.

Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho, Hoho!  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!

Feferi unfolds her fan again, as Kanaya leans in.

"did 8 not instruct that 8ox eight was to be kept empty?!" Vriska's voice echoes in the room.

Kanaya lifts up her head. The managers and Rose happen to have been sitting in that box. Jade, who happened to be on stage looks around.

"she's here, the phantom of the serket."

Kanaya runs off the couch and stops dead center, frighten.

"Its Her I Know It Its Her" Kanaya pauses, her voice filled with fear, whispering this, "Vriska"

Feferi comes up to her.

"your part is silent, little toad!" Feferi hisses in her ear.

"a toad, piexes?" Vriska pauses, "perhaps it 8s you who are the toad."

Feferi huffs.

"mistro, t)(e opening."

The conductor turns back to the beginning.

"kittur, away with this presence."

Kanaya looks down.

"you cannot speak," Feferi pauses, "but kiss me in my )(uuuuuuuu . . ."

Everyone on stage looks at Feferi, confused.

"poor fool, makes me laugh," Feferi laughs a little, ")(a)(a )(uuuuuuuuuuu . . ."

Vriska laughs.

"8ehold! she is s8nging to 8ring down the chandelier!"

Kanaya around for the voice.

"i lost my voice," Feferi pauses, "i cannot go on!"

The managers run to onstage.

"ladies and gentlemen, we apologize." John pauses, "the performance will continue in ten minutes." John pauses, seeing that the chandelier going back to normal, "where the role of the baroness will be played by kanaya maryam!"

Jade goes up to Kanaya, as the jade blood looks at her. Aradia goes onstage and helps Jade take her to the dressing room.

"in the meantime, we would like to give you a preview of the ballet from act three of tonights opera" Dave says, "mistro the ballet now"

The setting changes, into like a meadow. The male and female dancers head onto the stage. They are all dressed in white. The males point their toes, while bending backwards, lifting a hand up. The females sweep their hands over their faces, as they bend their knees. Then as a joined dance, all of the dancers knee kick into the air, leaping into the air and landing on their toes, spinning on one foot, on their toes. Up in the catwalk above them. Horrus looks down, watching the dancing. Vriska at the other side of the catwalk, she puts her hands to her forehead, using her powers to mind control Horrus to take the rope and hang himself. Once she knew that he was dead, she flings his body over the rail showing the audience and the dancers the body. She could hear the dancers scream.

"D - horrus!" Equius screams.

Vriska lets out a laugh and then leaves. Kanaya comes running on stage, in a pink dress, and a blue cloche with a hood, she looks at the swinging body.

"Oh God"

"ladies and gentleman please remain in your seats" Dave pauses, "it was simply an accident, just an accident."

Rose hurries down the box, down to Kanaya. Jade tears form.

"Oh God"

Rose puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose" Kanaya grabs her hand as she leads them out of the auditorium.


	10. Act One Scene 9

Kanaya runs ahead of Rose to the roof, once she is there, she looks around, then puts her hands on her head. Rose sees her.

"Why have you brought us here?"

Kanaya puts her hands to her side.

"Dont Take Me Back There"

"We must return."

"She Will Kill Me" Kanaya pauses, "Her Eyes Will Find Us There"

"Kanaya, don't say that."

"Those Eyes That Burn"

"Don't even think it."

"If She Has To Kill A Thousand Men"

"Forget this waking nightmare!"

"The Phantom Of The Serket Will Kill"

"The phantom is a fable."

"And Will Kill Again"

"Believe me," Rose places a hand on Kanaya's shoulder, "there is no Phantom of the Serket."

Kanaya gets out of her grip.

"My god who is this troll?" Both say in unison.

"Who Hunts To Kill"

"This mask of death."

"I Cant Escape From Her"

"Whose is this voice you hear?"

"I Never Will"

"With every breath?"

And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Serket is/isn't there  
Inside

"My Mind"

"There is no Phantom of the Serket." Rose puts her hands on Kanaya.

Kanaya moves away.

"Rose I Have Been There" She pauses, "To Her World Of Ending Night To A World With The Daylight Dissolves Into Darkness"

"Darkness?"

"Rose I Have Seen Her Can I Ever Forget That Sight" Kanaya puts her arms around Rose, shaking in fear, "Can I Ever Escape From That Face So Distorted Eight Fold It Was Hardly A Face In That Darkness"

Kanaya lets go of Rose and walks to the other side of her.

But Her Voice Filled My Spirit  
With A Strange Sweet Sound  
In That Night There Was Music In My Mind  
And Through Music My Soul Began To Soar  
And I Heard As I Never Heard Before

"What you heard was a dream, and nothing more."

Yet In Her Eyes  
All The Sadness Of The World  
Those Pleading Eyes  
They Both Threaten And Adore

Without both of them knowing, Vriska hides behind the pillar.

"Kanaya."

Kanaya looks at her.

"Kanaya." Rose says again.

Vriska smiles.

"k8naya." A soft voice echoes in Kanaya's head.

"What Was That"

She begins looking for the voice, she falls to her knees, puts her hands to her eyes, jade tears come out of them. Rose sees her distraught and goes up to her.

"Kanaya, I . . ."

She holds her hand out. Kanaya looks up at her, and then takes the humans hands. Rose whips the tears off of Kanaya's face.

"Rose"

The human gently kisses the troll's forehead.

No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.

Rose gently pulls Kanaya into a hug, gently pets her black hair.

I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you.

Kanaya closes her eyes, hearing Rose's soft calming voice.

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

Kanaya opens her eyes and moves a little, still in Rose's arms, looking into her eyes.

Say Youll Love Me Every Waking Moment  
Turn My Head With Talk Of Summer Time  
Say You Need Me With You Now And Always  
Promise Me That All You Say Is True  
Thats All I Ask Of You

Rose puts a hand on Kanaya's cheek.

Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you.

Kanaya gets out of Rose's arms, still looking into her eyes.

All I Want Is Freedom  
A World With No More Night  
And You Always Beside Me  
To Hold Me And To Hide Me

Rose goes up to her and gently takes her hand.

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Kanaya, that's all I ask of you.

Say Youll Share With Me One Love One Lifetime  
Say The Word And I Will Follow You

Rose gently pulls Kanaya in her arms.

Share each day with me, each night, each morning

Kanaya puts her arms around Roses's waist.

Say You Love Me

Rose smiles, kisses her troll's forehead again.

You know I do.

Kanaya smiles and looks into her eyes.

Love me, that's all I ask of you

Rose leans in and kisses Kanaya's lips. Kanaya gently kisses Rose back. The human pulls away.

Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

They both then go back into another kiss. Rose pulls Kanaya closer to her.


	11. Act One Scene 10

Kanaya pulls away.

"I Must Go" She pauses, "They Will Wonder Where I Am Wait For Me Rose"

"Kanaya, I love you."

Kanaya gently kisses Rose again, then pulls away.

"Order Your Fine Hoofbeasts Be With Them At The Door"

"And then you will be beside me."

"You Will Guide Me And You Will Hide Me"

The two leave the roof. The blue blood comes out of hiding, looks towards where the two left.

"8 gave you my music," Vriska pauses, "made your song take wing."

She falls to her knees and puts her hands in her on her head.

"and now, how you've repaid me," Vriska blue tears fall from her eyes, "denied me and 8etrayed me."

She wipes them off her face.

"she was 8ound to love you, when she heard you sing." Vriska's tears kept falling, "kanaya."

Vriska hears the echo of Kanaya's and Rose's voice in her own head.

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you

"no . . ." Vriska puts her hands to her ears, but it didn't work.

Share each day with me, each night, each morning...

Vriska lets go of her ears, she stands up and glares towards the way the two lovers went.

you will curse the day you did n8t do!  
all that vriska serket asked of you!

Inside the auditorium, the show went on. The dancers moved onstage, and bowed. They all move their hand towards the direction where Kanaya comes in, as the baroness, and takes a bow.

"k8naya!" Vriska screams.

The chandelier starts to flicker, the cast huddle together seeing the sparks, Kanaya stands there, looking up at it, frightened. Jade grabs her wrist.

"kanaya, snap out of it." Jade screams.

"Angel Why Do You Do This" Kanaya asks.

The chandelier chattered, Kanaya continues to see the it fall, Jade pulls the troll away from the stage. The other dancers go to help Jade.

"hurry everyone out of the theatre" Dave pauses, "we need to leave the building"

Everyone leaves the building.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"TH3 CH4ND3L13R F3LL."

Rose goes up to Kanaya.

"Kanaya," She holds her in her arms, "are you okay?"

"Why Would You Do This Moirail" She whispers.

"Is kAnAyA OkAy?" Gamzee asks.

"LOOKS LIKE SHE'S IN SHOCK."

"POOR G1RL."

"s)(ell, w)(at did we do to upset t)(e g)(ost?"

"Who the hell knows."

Rose does her best to calm Kanaya down.

"members of the alternian opera house," John pauses, "we will be out of the theatre for at least six months, just in time for the new year, we will have a new chandelier."

"GREAT NEWS."

"we will meet again every month" Dave says.

"until then, farewell my friends." John says.


	12. Six Months Later

Six months have passed since that night of terror. The Alternian Opera House's dancers sit outside the building.

"I AM SO HAPPY THAT WE CAN GO BACK TO WORK TOMORROW."

":33 me too!"

"Can't wait." Roxy says.

"s)(ell yeah!" Meenah cheers.

"This is great." Jake cheers along with her.

"YeAh iT Is."

"th1s 1s 4m4z1ng." Latula says.

"Yes, it is." Jane says

"C4N'T W41T FOR TH3 P4RTY TON1GHT."

"You mean the new year party?" Dirk asks.

"of course that party." Rufo says.

"yEAH, iT SHOULD BE A BLAST,"

"i'm sure that it will." Jade says.

"Good Afternoon Everyone" Kanaya says smiling.

"HEY KANAYA!"

"long t1m3 no s33."

"Yes It Has Been A While"

"How have you been?" Dirk asks.

"Quite Well"

Jade goes and hugs her.

"that's great to hear."

Kanaya hugs her back.

"What Are You All Doing Here" Kanaya pauses, "The Party Does Not Start For Another Three Hours"

"W3 JUST W4NT3D TO H4NG OUT B3FOR3 W3 H4V3 TO GO HOM3 4ND CH4NG3 FOR TH3 P4RTY."

"YEAH, WHAT IS EVEN THE THEME FOR THIS YEAR?"

"god tier, i t)(ink." Meenah says.

"Sounds awesome!" Jane says.

"gOD TIER, sOUNDS AWESOME,"

"can't wait!" Rufio says.

"Are you going with Rose, Kanaya?" Jake asks.

"Yes"

"You two are so cute together." Roxy says.

":33 i think i ship it."

Everyone starts to laugh a little.

"W3LL, K4RK4T 4ND 1 4R3 GO1NG TOG3TH3R."

"That Is Great"

"I am going with Jake." Jane says.

"I am going with Roxy." Dirk says.

"That Is Great"

"m1tun4 4nd 1 w1ll b3 go1ng," Latula pauses, "wh3n h3 w4k3s up."

"tavros and i will be meeting people there." Rufio says.

"yEAH, i AM GOING TO DANCE WITH ARADIA,"

"That Is Amazing" Kanaya pauses, turning to Nepeta, "What About You"

":33 he is just purrfect, i am going with equius."

"YOU AND EQUIUS?!"

"That's amazing!" Roxy says.

"congratulations, nepeta." Jade says.

"What about you, Jade?" Dirk asks.

"i am just going to be there," Jade pauses, "dave told me that he would like to dance with me."

"THAT'S COOL."

"You and the manager?" Jake asks.

"That Is Great Jade"

"thanks, kanaya."

Not knowing that they are being watched from the roof, the blue blood looks down at the group. She holds a small folder with something contained in it.

"SO, KANAYA, HAVE YOU AND ROSE KISS YET?"

"Yes We Have"

"When?!" Dirk asks.

"I Will Keep It Personal"

"Oh come on!" Jake pesters.

Aradia comes to the group.

"aren't y0u all early f0r the party?"

"4r4d14, w3 just c4m3 34rly just to h4ng out."

"ah, i see." Aradia gets the feeling that they were being watched.

"yes, care to join us?" Jade asks.

Aradia's head is looking up, as she sees the blue blood, looking down at them.

"Aradia?" Jane asks.

Aradia looks down at the group.

"s0rry, i g0t distracted."

"By What" Kanaya asks, looking up herself, but not seeing anyone.

"kanaya, y0u sh0uld be heading h0me t0 get ready." Aradia pauses, "actually, all 0f y0u sh0uld be heading h0me t0 get ready."

"We will." Dirk says.

"AlRiGhT SiS."

"COME ON GUYS, LET'S GET READY."

"Y3S!"

Vriska looks down again, seeing that they left, she couldn't help but to smile.

"you looked at me, kanaya." Vriska pauses, "8 think that it's time that 8 get in my god tier."

Vriska holds onto the folder, taking one more glance down at the stair case, as she absconds.


	13. Act Two Scene 1

Later that night, John and Dave go to unlock the door, scaring each other.

"dave!"

"john"

Both of them see that they are in their god tier outfits. John being the Heir of Breath and Dave being the Knight of Time.

"dave strider, what a splendid party."

"the prelude to a bright new year"

"quite a night, i'm impressed."

"well one does one's best"

John hands Dave a glass that is full of water.

"Here's to us!" Both say.

"a toast to the city!"

"what a pity that serket cant be here"

They head inside, seeing others walk in and start to mingle around. The music starts to play as the guests start to dance.

"w)(at a night!" Feferi says.

"what a crowd!" John adds.

"makes you glad" Dave adds.

"makes you proud."

"watching us." Aradia says.

"watching them." Jade adds.

"six months"

Feferi walks down with her Witch of Life hood on her head, holding hands with Eridan in his Prince of Hope outfit.

"of relief." Eridan adds.

"of D-ELIG)(T."

"of alternian peace"

"and noww wwe can breathe"

"no more NOT-ES."

"no more ghost." Eridan adds.

"here's a health." Aradia says.

"heres a toast to a prosperous year" Dave lifts up his glass.

"to the new chandelier." John adds.

"And may the splendor never fade!" Feferi and Eridan say in unison.

"What a blessed release!" John and Dave say in unison.

"and what a g0d tier party."

Kanaya and Rose walk in. Rose dressed in her Seer of Light and Kanaya dressed in her Sylph of Space god tier outfits.

Think Of It

"A Secret Engagement Look Your Future Matesprit Just Think Of It"

"But, why is it secret? What have we to hide?" Rose pauses, "You promised me."

Rose gently rubs her finger on Kanaya's cheek.

"No Rose Please They Will See"

"Then let them see," Rose pauses, "it's an engagement, not a crime."

Kanaya looks at her.

"Kanaya, what are you afraid of?"

"Lets Not Argue"

Please Pretend (I can only hope.) You Will Understand In Time (I'll understand in time.)

They walk down the stairs and join the dance. Dave looks at Jade, as she fixes her Witch of Space skirt.

"may i have this dance"

"of course." She says as she takes his hand and they start dancing.

Latula and Mituna, in their Knight of Mind and Heir of Doom outfits continue to dance together, looking into each other's eyes. Rufio, in his Rouge of Breath leans against the wall, watching the group dance. Aradia and Tavros, in their Maid of Time and Page of Breath outfits, dance together. Dirk and Roxy, dance together, Dirk's Prince of Heart pants rub against Roxy's leg, her Rouge of Void hood falls off her head. Jake and Jane, dance together, Jane's Maid of Life outfit made her trip a few times, but Jake is there, in his Page of Hope outfit to help her to her feet. Karkat and Terezi dance together, Karkat's Knight of Blood hood gets caught in between his legs, Terezi helps him, as she puts her Seer of Mind hood over her head. Meenah walks up to Rufio.

"come on rufio, let's dance." She holds out her hand, as she fixes her Thief of Life hood.

"fine." Rufio takes her hand and they begin to dance.

Nepeta looks into Equius' eyes, as his long Heir of Void hood hits the ground. She smiles, as he looks through her Rouge of Heart mask. Rose and Kanaya look into each other's eyes, as they stop dancing all the sudden. Rose leans in and gently kisses Kanaya's lips.

"HA."

"WH4T?"

"THEY ARE BLUSHING."

"H3H3."

Rose pulls away.

The music continues to play. The group starts to sing.

Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you.

The music starts to turn eerie and very forceful. Kanaya stands there, frozen. The group of people turn to see the blue blood in her Thief of Light god tier. They all crowed to two different areas. Rose happened to be pushed back with the group on the right side. Kanaya stands in the middle, slowly turning to face Vriska.

"why so silent, my friends?" Vriska mocks, "did you think that 8 had left you for good?"

Dave and John look at Vriska, trembling in fear.

"have you missed me, my friends?" Vriska pauses, "8 have written you an opera!"

Aradia looks at Vriska as she holds up the folder.

"here 8 8ring the finished score." The troll pauses, "a seadweller's venganc8!"

Vriska throws the folder to John as he catches it.

"8 advise you to comply, my instructions should 8e clear," Vriska hisses, "remem8er, there are worst things that a shattered chandelier!"

John and Dave look at her.

"wait" Dave says.

Both the humans could tell that Vriska's focus was on Kanaya, as she gestures the troll closer.

"your chains are st8ll mine!"

Kanaya trembles a little.

"you w8ll sing for me!" Vriska lifts her hand up as fire is summoned as the blue blood vanishes, and the fire goes out.

Kanaya's jade tears fall out of her eyes.

"Kanaya!" Rose screams.

Kanaya runs away, as everyone else do so. Rose sees Aradia.

"Aradia!"

"r0se, d0n't ask me," Aradia pauses, "i kn0w n0 m0re than every0ne else."

"That's not true, you know something don't you!"

"i kn0w n0thing." Aradia trembles, "please, r0se, d0n't ask me."

"Aradia, for all of our sakes!"

Aradia closes her eyes, and then opens them again.

"very well."

Rose looks at her, waiting.

"it was sweeps ag0, my matesprit was being mind c0nt0led," Aradia starts, "and killed me by accident."

"Go on."

"the tr0ll behind it all," Aradia pauses, "i shall never f0rget her, she was abused by her 0wn lusus."

"Abused?"

"but the tr0ll was very smart, she did a l0t 0f things." Aradia pauses, "artist and a musician."

"A composer."

"and an invent0r t00, r0se," Aradia pauses, "it was said that she made a small 0bject at three sweeps 0ld."

"Who is this troll?"

"a freak 0f nature," Aradia pauses, "m0re m0nster than a tr0ll."

"Eight fold."

"yes."

"Oh my god."

"but then she went missing." Aradia pauses, "she escaped."

"Go on."

"they never f0und her," Aradia pauses, "it was said that she had died."

"But she didn't die," Rose pauses, "did she?"

"the w0rld f0rg0t her, but i never can." Aradia pauses, "f0r in this darkness, i fear serket again."

"So, Serket is this troll."

Aradia runs to the stairs.

"i have said t00 much, r0se t00 much."

"Aradia!"

"and there have been t00 many accidents!"

"Accidents?" Rose pauses, "Aradia!"

Rose runs the opposite way.


	14. Act Two Scene 2

Inside the office of the opera house, around 11am, since John and Dave ended the party two hours early, John and Dave are frustrated at the music for the opera.

"this is ridiculous!" John hisses.

"the score isnt right"

"but we can't refuse!"

"not another chandelier"

John picks up two notes.

"look what we have here, dave."

Dave takes his note.

"dear dave strider in order for the music to sound right we will need another human string instrument player and get rid of the troll that plays the trumpet he cannot play in tune find someone to replace him"

"dear john egbert, this is my opera. some members of the chorus must be sacked, if you could please find a seawitch who can sing in pitch, or else i will have to deal with settling on piexes!"

While they were reading their notes, Feferi and Eridan looked over the script and the notes. Feferi's anger gets out of control.

"t)(is an outrage!"

"what is it now"

"t)(is w)(ole affair is an outrage!"

"feferi, please."

")(ave you seen the size of my part?"

"this is an insult!"

"not you as well"

"this is nothfin but an insult!"

"please calm down."

"t)(e t)(ings i glubbing do for my art."

Eridan throws the sheet music on the ground.

"if you can call this . . . glubbing art."

Rose comes in with Kanaya's hand into her own.

"a)(, )(ere is our little darling."

"ah miss maryam"

"quite the lady of the night."

"you have quite the role in a seadwellers vengeance"

"kanaya maryam, s)(e doesn't )(ave the voice." Feferi whispers to Eridan.

"Are we agreed?"

"s)(e is t)(e one be)(ind t)(is." Feferi whispers again.

"it appears we have no choice"

Rose, Dave, and John go to talk it out.

"s)(e is t)(e one be)(ind t)(is," Feferi says out loud, "kanaya maryam."

"How Dare You"

"i know t)(at you are."

"You Evil Troll" Kanaya pauses, "How Dare You"

"you t)(ink i'm blind."

"This Isnt My Fault I Dont Want Anything To Do With This Plot"

Dave and John hear that.

"why not?"

"its your decision"

"but, why not?"

"s)(e's backing out!"

"you have a duty"

The two human are close to her.

"I Cannot Sing It" Kanaya pauses, "Duty Or Not"

Rose turns Kanaya to face her.

"Kanaya, you don't have to." She pauses, "They can't make you."

Aradia steps into the room.

"please, an0ther n0te."

Dave and John moan at the same time.

"greetings t0 y0u all, a few instructi0ns just bef0re rehearsals start," Aradia steps to Feferi, "feferi piexes needs t0 learn h0w t0 act, n0t her n0rmal strutting self ar0und the stage."

While she saying this, Vriska's voice would say the same thing, but no one could hear.

_"our seadevil needs to work out," the voice says, "it's not healthy to 8e as scrony as eridan ampora is." _

Aradia goes in front of the two humans.

_ "and my managers must learn, that their place is to 8e in an office," Vriska pauses, "not the arts!"_

Aradia looks at Kanaya.

_"and as for miss kanaya maryam," Vriska pauses, "no dou8t she will do her 8est, it's true, her voice is good, 8ut if she wishes to not sing, she has much still to learn, if pr8de will let her return to me, her teacher." _

Everyone in the room looks at Kanaya, who is already shaking.

_"your o8ediant friend." _

"and m0irail."

Kanaya stands there in a state of shock.

"I . . ." Kanaya pauses, "I Wont Do It"

Rose gasps, an idea had come into her mind.

"We have been blind, and yet our answer has been staring us in the face."

Kanaya turns her head to see her.

"This will be our chance to take back control."

Dave and John walk up to her.

"we are listening"

"go on."

Rose turns to the group.

"We shall play her game, perform her work, but remember that we hold the ace." Rose looks at Kanaya.

Kanaya gasps a little as Rose comes up to her.

"And if Miss Maryam sings, she will certainly attend."

"we make certain that the doors are guarded!"

"we make certain that the police will be there"

"We make certain they are armed."

Kanaya runs to Aradia, both look frightened. Araida tries to comfort the jade blood.

"The curtain falls, her reign will end!"

Aradia, still holding onto Kanaya.

"madness!"

"don't even start."

Aradia lets Kanaya go.

"this is madness."

"what do you know?"

"you stick to ballet"

"everyone is in danger!"

"Instead of warning us," Rose pauses, "help us.

"i can't." Aradia whimpers.

"instead of warning us help us"

"i can't."

"don't make excuses, aradia!"

"Or is it possible that you are on her side?" Rose asks.

"An accomplist!" Eridan and Feferi say at the same time.

"we have seen t0 much, managers there is n0thing we can d0."

Feferi and Eridan slowly back Kanaya into the corner as she holds the sheet music.

"s)(e's t)(e one be)(ind this, kanaya maryam." Feferi pauses, "t)(is is all your doing!"

Rose hisses.

"Angel of music, fear my . . ."

"Warning!" Aradia and Rose say at the same time.

"this is madness." Araida says.

Kanaya holds the music close to her.

"Choose Wisely"

All of them start to get louder and louder.

"I Cant Do This" Kanaya screams louder to be heard, making Feferi and Eridan stand back from her at the sight of the sheet music being tossed on the ground, "Rose I Am Frightened Dont Make Me Do It"

Rose goes up to Kanaya, seeing the jade tears coming out of her eyes. Rose holds onto Kanaya as Dave and John carry a chair to her, and help Rose sit her down.

"Rose It Scares Me Dont Put Me Through This" Kanaya pauses, "She Will Take Me I Know We Will Be Parted Forever She Wont Let Me Go"

Rose puts a hand on Kanaya's shoulders.

What I Once Used To Dream I Now Dread  
If She Finds Me It Wont Ever End And  
She Will Always Be There Singing Songs In My Head  
She Will Always Be There Singing Songs In My Head

Feferi looks at Kanaya, finally realizing that the poor girl is corrupted.

"s)(e's mad." The troll says.

Rose wipes a few tears away.

"You said yourself, she was nothing but a troll." Rose pauses, "Yet while she is alive, she will haunt us till we are dead."

Kanaya's jade tears didn't stop, Aradia looks at her worried.

Twisted Every Way What Answer Can I Give

"Am I To Risk My Life To Win The Chance To Live"

Kanaya slowly stands up.

"Can I Betray The Troll Who Once Inspired My Voice"

Do I Become Her Prey  
Do I Have Any Choice

Kanaya stands up, shaking a lot.

She Kills Without A Thought  
She Murders All Thats Good I Know  
I Cant Refuse And Yet I Wish I Could

Rose goes to Kanaya and helps her slowly back down sitting in the chair.

Oh God If I Agree  
What Horrors Wait For Me  
In This Vriskas Opera

Rose looks at her.

"Kanaya, please don't think that I don't care."

Kanaya's jade tears came out, Rose wipes them away.

"But every hope and every prayer rests on you now."

Kanaya trembles, seeing everyone, except Feferi and Aradia walking towards her.

"miss maryam, this will be our moment."

"please do this"

"wwe need you, kan."

Kanaya stands up and runs to the door.

"I Cant"

She runs out of the room. Rose runs after her.

"Kanaya!"

Rose turns and looks up at the ceiling.

"So, it is to be war between us!" Rose pauses, "But this time my clever friend, to disaster will be yours!"


	15. Act Two Scene 3

Inside the auditorium, rehearsals begun. The chorus with a lot of highbloods, with the mix of the dancers. Jade stands next to Latula and Nepeta.

"choru2, when kanaya come2 here, we wiill 2tart." Sollux says.

Jade looks around for her.

"where is she anyway?" She asks.

"I HEARD THAT ANOTHER NOTE WAS SENT BY AG HERSELF," Karkat pauses, "THAT ATTACKED FEFERI, TOLD ERIDAN THAT HE SHOULD WORK OUT, THAT THE MANAGERS SHOULD KNOW WHERE THEIR PLACE IS, AND SOMETHING ABOUT KANAYA."

"1 WOND3R WH4T 1T W4S."

"sh3 h4s b33n 4ct1ng str4ng3."

"nOT HER NORMAL SELF."

"do you think it might have something to do with that time she went missing?"

"perhaps." Jade says.

"What do you think?" Roxy says.

"7H15 15N7 COOL GUY5." Mituna says.

"The poor girl." Jake says.

"I WoNdEr wHy tHe gHoSt iS AfTeR KaNaYa."

"Are the managers sure that Kanaya will sing?" Jane asks.

"They are working with Rose to solve the problem with whoever AG is." Dirk answers.

")(ow do you know t)(at?" Meenah asks.

"It's just a guess."

":33 what do you think jade?" Nepeta pauses, ":33 you are closer to kanaya than the rest of us."

"i cant say for sure, nepeta." Jade says.

"WE ALL KNOW THAT AG MIGHT BE THE PHANTOM OF THE SERKET."

"shh." Jade pauses, "here comes kanaya."

The jade troll walks in as Feferi and Eridan walk passed her and sit down.

"sorry t)(at we are late." Feferi glares at Kanaya, "we got a little side tracked."

"fef, can you please calm your fins?"

"FIN-E."

Sollux looks at Kanaya.

"are you 2ure that you want to go through thii2?" He whispers.

Kanaya stands there, next to the piano and nods her head.

"then, choru2, let2 begiin."

I just saw a wounded knight  
What a blow it was to sight  
Life is a precious thing

Kanaya opens the sheet music to the page, where she carefully read the line she had to sing.

See How Virtue Is Ran  
What You Cant See Is Better Feeled

Eridan waits for his cue.

those wwho tangle wwith seadevil

"no, 2top!" Sollux pauses, "choru2 re2t plea2e, eriidan ampora."

"yes?"

"thii2 ii2 the phra2e." Sollux plays the notes on the piano, "tho2e who tangle wiith 2eadeviil. iif you plea2e."

those wwho tangle wwith seadevil

"no!" Sollux starts playing the piano again, "tho2e who tang . . . tang . . . tang."

those wwho tan tan tan

")(is way is better," Feferi pauses, "at least )(e makes it sound like music."

The chorus, except the dancers, began to laugh. Kanaya hears the laughter, and lowers her head a little.

"feferi!" Aradia pauses, "w0uld y0u speak that way in the presence 0f the c0mp0ser?"

"t)(e composer is not )(-ER-E," Feferi pauses, "and if s)(e were )(ere . . ."

"can y0u be curtain 0f that?!" Aradia pauses, "feferi?"

Jade sees Kanaya, leaves her spot and places a hand on the jade troll's shoulder. Kanaya puts a hand on top of Jade's. Everyone stays quiet because of what has been said by Aradia. Then Sollux goes to the piano.

"agaiin, plea2e, eriidan."

Eridan sits there, speechless.

those wwho havve been tangling wwith seadevil

Moans of everyone fill the air. The other dancers go to the piano, Jade does as well. Sollux beats his fingers on the piano.

"w)(y does it matter wit)( t)(e notes we sing?!" Feferi pauses, "no one will know! no one will care!"

T)(OS-E w)(o tangle wit)( seadevil

The piano starts to play all on its own, everyone turns to see and the keys start to play the notes from the beginning song of the opera. The chorus begin to sing.

Poor young maiden  
Of the tongue and stolen sweet  
You will have to pay the bill  
Of the tongue and sweet

Kanaya stands up as Feferi, Eridan, Sollux, the highblood chorus start to walk away. The dancers stay where they are at, looking at the jade blood.

"are y0u g0ing t0 visit?"

"Yes"

Jade walks closer, holding a green coat with a small hood. She helps Kanaya into it.

"make sure you will be back soon."

"I Will Be Back Before Night Falls"

Aradia looks at Jade.

"g0 find a carriage." She says.

Jade nods her head, and leaves the auditorium to go on her search. Aradia glances at Kanaya.

"are y0u sure that y0u want t0 g0 thr0ugh this?"

"Rose Is Right Aradia"

Aradia can see that the poor troll is shaking.

"y0u are trembling kanaya."

Jade tears form in her eyes.

"It Scares Me Aradia" Kanaya pauses, "But I Am Doing This For Everyones Sake"

"y0u are 0ne 0f the bravest tr0lls i've met kanaya."

Karkat slowly walks up to Kanaya.

"KANAYA, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS," Karkat pauses, "DON'T DO IT."

"We will understand." Dirk says.

"That Is What I Am Scared About" Kanaya pauses, "What Might Happen If I Dont Sing What Will She Do To This Opera House What She Might Do To Me Will She Come After Me And Take Me Back To Her World Of Darkness"

Aradia kisses Kanaya's forehead.

"d0n't w0rry ab0ut that kanaya," Aradia says, "r0se has this under c0ntr0l."

Kanaya looks at her, and hugs her.

"DON'T WORRY KANAYA, WE WILL KEEP YOU SAFE."

Kanaya lets go of Aradia, turns to Karkat, and hugs him as well. The other dancers came up and join in the hug. They all let go, as Kanaya wipes her own tears.

"I Will Sing For All Of You" She says as Jade walks in.

"the carriage awaits you, kanaya." The human says.

Kanaya walks to her, and hugs her. Jade hugs her back.

"Thank You Jade" Kanaya pauses, "You Are A Wonderful Friend"

Kanaya lets go.

"you are a fantastic friend, kanaya." Jade says.

Kanaya turns and looks at the group before she leaves the room, out of the building to the carriage.

"where to, miss?" the coachman asks.

"The Cemetery Please"

The carriage takes off. Kanaya keeps her eyes on something else, hearing Vriska's voice singing in her mind. They reach closer to the gates.

"Please Pull Over Here"

The carriage stops as Kanaya walks off, paying the coachman three boondollars. She heads to the sidewalk and walks the rest of the way to the cemetery, walking into the cemetery, seeing the tombstones, statues, and mausoleums.

In Sleep She Sang To Me  
In Dreams She Came  
That Voice Which Calls To Me  
And Speaks My Name


	16. Act Two Scene 4

Kanaya slowly walks, walking passed tombstones and statues of angels with folded back wings.

"Grim Auxiliatrix Thought Of Everything And Nothing"

She buttons up her coat, keeping her head facing the ground.

"Her Dancestor Promised Her That She Would Send Her The Angel Of Music" Kanaya pauses, "Her Dancestor Promised Her"

She freezes when she sees a set of stairs, she lifts her head up slowly, looking at the dark color of the building that holds the body of Porrim.

"Her Dancestor Promised Her"

Her eyes start to fill up with jade tears, seeing her last name carved in the stone.

You Were Once  
My One Companion  
You Were All  
That Mattered

Kanaya goes up to the stone and touches it.

You Were Once  
A Friend And Mother

The jade blood places her head on the stone.

Then My World  
Was Shattered

She then lifts her head off the stone, leaving her right hand on the stone, as she faces the locked door.

Wishing You Were  
Somehow Here Again  
Wishing You Were  
Somehow Near

The troll turns her back, and leans against the stone.

Sometimes It Seemed  
If I Just Dreamed  
Somehow You Would  
Be Here

She closes her green eyes, trying to fight off the tears.

Wishing I Could  
Hear Your Voice Again  
Knowing That I Never Would

She then opens them back up.

Dreaming Of You  
Wont Help Me To Do  
All That You Dreamed  
I Could

Kanaya slowly walks down the stairs, to the statues of angles that surround the building. Her feet crushing the snow as she takes a step.

Passing Bells  
And Sculpted Angels  
Cold And Monumental

She glances at the snow at the ground.

Seem For You  
The Wrong Companions

The jade blood hugs herself tight.

You Were Warm And Gentle

Kanaya's jade tears fall from her cheeks as they hit the snow, she then turns around and faces the building again.

Too Many Years  
Fighting Back Tears

She takes a few steps forward, lifting her hands up.

Why Cant The Past  
Just Die

She stays where she is, keeping her right hand up.

Wishing You Were  
Somehow Here Again

She puts her hands around her.

Knowing We Must  
Say Goodbye  
Try To Forgive  
Teach Me To Live

She lets go of herself.

Give Me The Strength  
To Try

She inside the doors.

No More Memories  
No More Silent Tears

Her tears didn't stop falling, as she looks away from the door.

No More Gazing Across  
The Wasted Years

She falls to her knees, clenching her hands in the snow.

Help Me Say  
Goodbye

She sits up, and looks at the caved name.

Help Me Say  
Goodbye

The jade troll stands up, takes one more glance, then she turns her back around, slowly begins walking. Little could she feel, the blue blood looks from the roof, sees her, and then smirks.

"wondering child, so lost," Vriska pauses, "so helpless."

Kanaya stops suddenly, putting her head down.

"yearn8ng for my guidance."

The jade blood looks up.

"Angel Or Mother" Kanaya pauses, "Moirail Or Phantom"

She turns around.

"Who Is It There Staring"

have y8u forgotten your moirail

"Moirail Oh Speak" Kanaya pauses, not seeing that Rose arrived to pick her up, "What Endless Longings Echo In This Whisper"

"too long you have wandered in w8nter."

"And again she is hers."

"far from my mothering gaz8." Vriska's voice sounding like Porrim's.

"And yet she returns."

Wildly My Mind  
Beats Against You

you r8sist

Yet your/the soul obeys

Kanaya turns around, looking up at Vriska, as if she was possessed.

"Kanaya." Rose screams.

Moirail of Music  
I/You denied you/me  
Turning from true beauty

"Angel, cease this!"

Moirail of Music  
don'8 shun m8/My Protector  
Come to your/me  
Strange Angel

"Angel of darkness, stop!"

Kanaya slowly begins walking up to her.

"8 am your angel of music, come to me moirail of music."

"Stop this!" Rose screams, "Kanaya!"

"8 am your angel of music, come to me moirail of music."

"Kanaya, whatever you may believe," Rose pauses, "this troll, this thing, is not Porrim!"

Kanaya doesn't hear her.

"8 am your angel of music, come to me moirail of music."

"Let her go! For god's sake let her go." Rose turns to the jade blood.

"8 am your angel of music, come to me moirail of music."

"Kanaya!"

The jade troll snaps out of the power of Vriska, turns to the human.

"Rose" Kanaya says while running up to her.

Vriska turns her head, seeing Rose hold onto Kanaya.

"8ravo lalonde, some spirited words!" Vriska throws one of her dice at Rose.

"More tricks, Serket?" Rose pauses, "More deception?!"

"that's right, 8 am here lalonde," Vriska throws another dice, this time hitting Rose's arm, causing a scratch to form and her red blood flowing down her arm, "the angel of death!"

Rose hurry and runs to the other side with Kanaya.

"com8 on, com8 on, don't stop! don't stop!" Vriska sees the two leave, "so 8e it."

Vriska glares at the direction they headed, still seeing them.

"now let it 8e war." Vriska hisses, "UPON YOU 8OTH!"

She absconds, while Rose holds onto her arm as she ran with Kanaya next to her.


	17. Act Two Scene 5

Back at the opera house, John and Dave await for Rose. While this takes place, the dancers sit close to each other in the hall way.

"how c4n th3 m4n4g3rs b3 so sur3 1f k4n4y4 w1ll s1ng?" Latula asks.

"SH3 1S B31NG 4TT4CK3D BY TH3 GHOST."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"terezi's right." Jade starts, "aradia told me what the note contained."

"You mean it attacked Feferi?" Dirk asks.

"yes."

"Told Eridan to work out?" Roxy asks.

"yes." Jade answers.

"Told the managers where their place should be?" Jake asks.

"yes."

"And something about Kanaya?" Jane asks.

"yes."

"WH47 D1D I7 54Y?"

"w)(at did it say to attack )(er?"

"the note said that if she didn't wish to do this, that she should be returned to the ghost."

"wHAT ,"

"it didn't!" Rufio yells.

"why ii2 2he doiing thii2?" Sollux asks.

"SHE IS DOING THIS FOR ALL OF US."

"she is doing this for every member of the alternian opera house." Jade says.

"NOT ONLY TH4T."

"What do you mean Terezi?" Jake asks.

"s)(e is doing t)(is for )(er own sake as well."

"M33N4H STOL3 TH3 WORDS OUT OF MY MOUTH."

"wHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO,"

"Protect Kanaya." Dirk says.

"But how?" Jane asks.

"We have to keep Kanaya away from AG." Jake answers.

"BUT AG IS ALWAYS A STEP IN FRONT OF US."

"Not if we keep Kanaya surrounded." Roxy says.

"i like t)(e way you t)(ink, roxy."

"W3LL, L3TS M4K3 SUR3 TH4T D1RKS 1D34 W1LL H4PP3N."

…

Aradia walks in the practice room, seeing Kanaya practicing.

No Thoughts Within Her . . .

Kanaya starts singing, without looking at the words and the music.

Within Her Head  
B . . . But Thoughts Of Joy

She puts a hand up to her head.

No Dreams Within Her Heart  
But Dreams Of . . .

Kanaya glances at the sheet music.

"Love" she falls onto her chair.

Aradia cautiously walks forward.

"Are You Here To Get Me Ready" Kanaya asks, roughly.

"n0, i'm here because y0u need s0me0ne t0 be with." answers Aradia.

Kanaya turns around and sees Aradia, she stands up and places her arms around her and cries into her shoulder.

"kanaya."

"She Sounded Like Porrim" The jade blood cries.

"huh?"

"The Phantom Of The Serket"

Aradia puts her arms around Kanaya.

"shh, everything will be alright, kanaya," Aradia pauses, "n0 0ne will let her take y0u. just remember wh0 y0u are, and why y0u are d0ing this."

"I Am Doing This For The Sake Of The Alternian Opera House And Everyone Who Works There"

"y0u are als0 d0ing this t0 save y0urself, kanaya," Aradia pauses, "y0u are d0ing this f0r every0ne's sake, including y0urs."

Kanaya lifts her head up.

"For Myself"

"yes."

"I Am Doing This For The Sake Of Everyone" Kanaya pauses, "Including Myself"

"yes."

Aradia looks at the clock and sees that it is almost three hours before the curtains rise.

"0h, we sh0uld get y0u ready."

Kanaya lets go, and nods.

"Yes Lets"

The two leave to go to the dressing room.

….

While this happened in the practice room, inside the auditorium; Rose, John, and Dave walk down the stairs as the police assemble.

"Do you understand your instructions?!" The chief asks, as he fixes his aqua blue shirt representing his blood color, "When you hear the whistle, take up your positions, I will then instruct you to secure all the doors. It is essential that all doors are succored."

"dave, are we doing the right thing?"

"do you have a better idea"

The chief walks up to Rose.

"Miss Lalonde, am I clear to give you the order?"

"Give the order." She answers.

The chief blows his whistle as the guards head away from the stage to the doors. Rose looks down.

"You, do you have a clear view of that box?" Rose asks the guard down in the pit, pointing to box eight.

"Yes'm."

"When the time comes shoot, only if you have too," Rose pauses, "but shoot to kill."

"How will I know?"

Rose looks up at the box.

"You'll know."

Rose turns and looks at the other two humans.

"rose, you can't handle this a by yourself."

"will kanaya sing"

"Don't worry." Rose pauses, "Dave. John."

"we are in your hands rose." John says.

The chief walks up the stairs of the stage, and glances at Rose.

"My men are in position."

"Go ahead then." Rose says.

The chief nods, turning his head, looking straight forward.

"Are all the doors secured?!"

A slam of a door.

"Secured."

Another slam.

"secured."

Another slam.

"secured!"

One last slam.

"secured."

Everything is still, but Rose felt something different.

8'm here  
the phantom of the serket

It sounded like the voice came from the back left side of the auditorium. Rose holds a hand out, waitting to give the signel to the guard in the pit.

8'm here  
the phantom of the serket

This time it sounded like it came from right behind her, she shivers a little, but then brushes it off.

8'm here

This time it sounded like it came from the back of the auditorium on the right side.

8'm here

The voice sounded like it came from the middle section.

8'm here

The voice sounded like it came from the balcony.

8'M HERE!

A black shadow forms at box eight, then vanishes. The guard in the pit, shoot up at the box.

"Idiot, I said only when the time comes!" Rose yells.

"But . . ."

"no 8uts, for once," Vriska pauses, only her voice can be heard, "rose lalonde, is right."

seal my fate tonight  
8 ha8 to have to cut the fun short  
now the jokes wearing thin  
let my opera 8egin


	18. Act Two Scene 6

The chorus members, the dancers, and Feferi wait for the curtain to rise, Karkat stands next to Eridan, waiting for their cue to go on. Feferi wears a knee length red dress, while the chorus members wear a red and black shirt and pants, the dancers wear a black, yellow, and red body suit.

"well, break a leg everyone." Rufio says.

":33 yeah."

Equius stands backstage, waiting for the cue. The audience chatters, waiting for the show to start. The introduction starts.

"welcome ladies and gentleman," John begins, "thank you for coming to our performance of a seadweller's vengeance."

"there are a few things we have to discuss before the curtains open" Dave says.

"first, please locate the nearest exit in case of an emergency."

"second if you have young ones please control them"

"third, our actors have worked hard on this," John pauses, "please make sure you stop to talk to them after the show is done."

"fourth we are down to one stage hand" Dave pauses, "he has been working hard to make sure everything is correct"

"fifth, you might have noticed the police around our theatre tonight," John pauses, "don't be alarmed by their presence here."

"again thank you for coming please enjoy our performance of a seadwellers vengeance"

Dave and John walk up to box seven, where Rose sits there waiting. The curtains rise and the stage lights up, the music begins to play, as the cast on stage stay frozen.

Here in the silence of the damned  
Here the master takes his meat  
Here is the sacrificial lamb  
Here lives the stolen sweet

Feferi steps forward.

Poor young maiden  
Of the tongue and stolen sweet  
You will have to pay the bill  
Of the tongue and sweet

Everyone begins to look lively.

Serve the master  
Serve the maid

S-ERV-E t)(e master  
serve t)(e maid

A seadweller and a landweller

Eridan and Karkat get ready.

Seadweller vengeance  
once again

Laughter happens.

"s)(, s)(oo!' Feferi hisses as the other cast members head to the left side of the stage.

Karkat and Eridan walk in. Eridan wears a red felt suit. Karkat is in a pair of black pants, shirtless, and shoeless.

"chress beilin, faithful friend." Eridan says, "once again wwe recite the plan."

"YOUR YOUNG MISTRESS BELIEVES I'M YOU."

I THE MASTER  
YOU THE TROLL

wwhen you wwore my cloche  
she could not havve seen your face  
she believes she dines wwith me  
at her master's final place

"YOU COME HOME VOICE OF ANGER," Karkat pauses, "SLAMMING THE DOOR LIKE ITS EVIL."

"here's my hat, my cloche, and swword."

if i don't forget myself and laugh.

Eridan laughs and leaves back stage.


	19. Act Two Scene 7

The jade blood walks down the stairs of the red painted set, her costume is a knee high red and black dress, black 4 inched heeled boots that went up to her calf , and a small rose in attached to her hair.

No Thoughts Within Her Head  
But Thoughts Of Joy  
No Dreams Within Her Heart  
But Dreams Of Love

Kanaya walks to the banquet table, and picks up an apple and begins to play with it.

"MASTER"

"chress, go awway for the trap is set," Eridan pauses, "and wwaits for its prey."

A figure comes out, face covered in black material, you can't see who it is.

you havve come here  
in pursuit of your deepest urge  
in pursuit of that wwish wwhich till noww  
has been silent  
silent

The person slowly takes their time walking up to Kanaya.

i havve brought you  
that our passions may fuse and merge  
in your mind youvve already succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me  
noww you are here wwith me  
no second thoughts  
youvve decided  
decided

Kanaya turns to see the hooded person. As they got closer and puts a hand on her shoulder.

past the point of no return

The jade blood turns her head away.

no backwward glances

The hooded figure turns her head to face them.

our games of make-believve are at an end

The figure grabs a hold of Kanaya's wrist.

past all thought of if or wwhen  
no use resisting  
abandon thought and let the dream descend

The two sit down on the bench, as the hooded figure gently strokes up Kanaya's left arm.

wwhat raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
wwhat rich desire unlocks it's door  
wwhat swweet seduction lies before us

Kanaya leans her head to the left, as she feels the fabric of the hood brush up against her grey skin.

past the point of no return  
the final threshold

The jade troll lifts up her head, as she feels a hand on top of hers.

wwhat wwarm unspoken secrets  
wwill wwe learn

Movement going up towards Kanaya's neck slowly began to happen.

8eyond the point of no return

Kanaya gasps and stands up and moves away from the hooded figure.

You Have Brought Me  
To That Moment When Words Run Dry  
To That Moment When Speech Disappears  
Into Silence  
Silence

Kanaya looks at the figure.

I Have Come Here  
Hardly Knowing The Reason Why  
In My Mind Ive Already Imagined  
Our Bodies Entwining  
Defenseless And Silent

She makes her way back to the table and sits at the edge of table.

Now I Am Here With You  
No Second thoughts  
Ive Decided  
Decided

Kanaya looks up at box seven, seeing Rose.

Past The Point Of No Return

Her eyes drift towards Jade backstage.

No Going Back Now

Then her focus is on the hooded figure.

Our Passion Play Has Now At Last Begun

She goes behind the figure.

Past All Thought Of Right Or Wrong

She puts her hands on their shoulders.

One Final Question  
How Long Should We Two Wait Before Were One

She slowly moves her hands down their shoulders.

When Will The Blood Begin To Race  
The Sleeping Bud Burst Into Bloom

The figure turns their head, keeping their focus on Kanaya.

When Will The Flames At Last Consume Us

Kanaya lets go and tries to run to backstage, but the figure grabbed her wrist.

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The 8ridge is crossed  
So stand

Kanaya gets out of their grip after struggling to get it out.

And watch it 8urn  
We've passed the point of no re

"Turn" Kanaya says as she flips the hood up, revealing that it was Vriska underneath.

Kanaya looks at troll, as she shakes her head.

"kanaya." The blue blood whispers.

She backs away slowly, as she sees Rose with the managers and the police. Vriska lets out a sigh. Kanaya turns her back and slowly begins walking away as Jade and the other dancers came out. Kanaya starts shaking as she goes up to Jade and hugs her tightly, jade tears forming.

say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
lead me, save me from my solitude

The jade blood gasps, still has a hold of Jade, the other dancers put a hand on Kanaya's arms. She turns her head to see Vriska. As she takes something off her finger.

say you want me  
with you here  
8eside you

Vriska pulls Kanaya away from the group.

"K4N4Y4!" Terezi screams.

Vriska holds Kanaya's hand, and places the conjoined symbol ring around Kanaya's finger.

anywhere you go  
let me go too

Kanaya's tears came out. Vriska continues to hold Kanaya's hand in her own.

kanaya that's all 8 ask of . . .

The jade troll moves her right hand up to Vriska's glasses and takes them off, showing the eight fold vision. Vriska lets out a loud hiss and drags Kanaya away with her. The dancers start to follow after Rose.

"No!" She screams.

"KANAYA!"

But they were stopped when they saw Eridan's dead body. Feferi goes up to him and holds him in her arms, fushia tears coming out of her eyes.

"John, Dave get everyone out of here now!" Rose says.

"but rose"

"Just do it!"

"what are you planning, rose?"

"I am going after them."

Aradia over hears them.

"r0se, f0ll0w me," Aradia says, "i kn0w where they are heading."

"Can I trust you?"

"yes, but remember t0 keep y0ur hand at the level 0f y0ur eyes."

"How?" Rose says.

Jade shows him how to.

"like this rose, i will come with you."

"n0 jade, y0u must stay here." Aradia pauses, taking Rose's hand, "f0ll0w me, r0se, d0 as i say, and hurry, 0r we shall be t00 late!"

Down back in the tunnel of leading to Vriska's lair, she drags Kanaya by the wrist.

down once more to the dungeon of my 8lack despair  
down we plunge to the prison of my mind  
down that path into darkness  
deep as hell

Vriska continues to drag Kanaya down along with her.

"why, you ask, was I 8ound and chained in this cold and dismal place?" Vriska pauses, "not for any mortal sin, 8ut the wickedness of my a8horrent face?"

Distantly you can hear the mob

Track down this murderer  
She must be found  
Hunt down this murderer  
She must be found

Kanaya looks at her.

"hounded out by everyone," Vriska continues, "met with hatred everywhere, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere."

Vriska stops and looks into Kanaya's eyes.

"kanaya, why?!"

Vriska then begins to drag Kanaya again as they make it acrossed the lake. Aradia and Rose come to the shore of the lake.

"y0ur hand at the level 0f y0ur eyes." Aradia says.

"At the level of your eyes." Rose repeats.

"she lives acr0ssed the lake," Aradia points, "this is as far as i dare g0."

Aradia turns to leave. Rose roles up her sleeves.

"Thank you, Aradia." Rose says as she prepares herself to swim.


	20. Act Two Scene 8

The Phantom of the Serket is there  
Deep down below

Vriska pushes Kanaya onto the shore of the lair, the jade blood feels the lace upon her shoulders as the long white gown drags on the ground.

"Have You Gorged Yourself For Your Lust For Blood" Kanaya turns quickly, glaring at Vriska as she pulls the boat to the shore and looks up at her, "Am I Now To Be Prey For Your Lust For Flesh"

The blue blood holds the wedding vial in her arms.

"that fa8 which condemns me, to wallow in 8lood," Vriska pauses, "has also denied me, the joys of the flesh."

Kanaya turns her body away, feeling sick to her stomach, she puts her arms around her.

"this eye, the infection, which poisons our love," Vriska hisses.

The jade blood closes her eyes.

"this face which earned a lusus fear and loathing, a mask," Vriska pauses, "my first unfeeling scrap of c8othing."

Kanaya opens her eyes, let's go of herself, hearing the words, she turns around and faces Vriska, with a feeling pity for the troll.

"p8ty come too late!" Vriska walks closer to Kanaya, turns her around, and places the vial on her head, "turn a8ound and face your fa8."

The blue blood turns Kanaya around again to face her.

"an eternity of th8s" Vriska points to her right eye, "8efore your eyes."

Kanaya looks at her, as the blue blood begins to fix the vial.

"This Haunted Face" She pauses, holding onto Vriska's arms as she switches places with the jade blood, "Holds No Horror For Me Now"

She places a hand on Vriska's cheek.

"Its In Your Soul Where The True Distortion Lies"

Kanaya lowers her hand from the cheek. Vriska looks over to the left.

"wa8, i think my dear," Vriska pauses, "we have a guest."

The blue blood steps away from Kanaya, as she walks closer to the human.

"madam!"

Kanaya turns around.

"Rose" she gasps.

"what a delight," Vriska pauses, "i had rather hoped th8t you would come."

The jade blood runs a little closer, staying right behind vriska.

"and now my w8sh has come true," Vriska grins, "you have truly made my night."

Vriska's robotic hand grabs a hold of Kanaya's throat, the jade blood places her hands on Vriska's wrist and the other one, trying to pull the robotic hand off."

"Free her!" Rose gasps.

Vriska laughs, her grip on Kanaya's neck gets a little tighter.

"Do whatever you want," Rose pauses, keeping her focus on Kanaya, "only free her!"

Vriska bends her elbow a little, moving Kanaya a little closer.

"your l8ver makes a passionate plea."

"Please Rose" Kanaya chokes, "Its Useless"

"I love her, does that mean anything?" Rose pauses, "I love her."

"really?" Vriska pauses, "i thought it was o8vious."

Kanaya's world began to spin, she feels lightheaded, as her eyes start to roll to the back of her head.

"Kanaya. Kanaya," Rose sees her, "Let me see her!"

"8e my guest!" Vriska turns around, sees what she is doing, and lets go of Kanaya, "lalonde."

Vriska moves away, hearing Kanaya cough and gasp for air, Rose crawls closer to Kanaya, puts a hand on her shoulder, the jade troll's breathing slowly becomes normal, she puts her arms around Rose, Vriska looks at them and then turns away.

"lalonde i 8id you welcome." Vriska pauses, "did you think that 8 would harm her?"

Rose stands up and walks to the right side, as if she is going to facedown Vriska for Kanaya's freedom.

"why would 8 make her pay," she pauses, "for the sins which are yours!?"

Vriska uses her mind control to make Rose feel pain all over, which made the human fall to her hands and knees.

order your fine hoof8easts now  
raise your hands to the level of your eyes  
nothing can save you now  
except perhaps

"kanaya!" Vriska glances at her, as she walks closer.

Rose hisses in pain, as the jade blood glances at her, feeling helpless and frightened. Vriska grabs Kanaya's arms.

"start a new life with me, 8uy her freedom for your love," Vriska pauses, lowering Kanaya to the ground, "refuse me and you send rose to her dea8h!"

Vriska goes to the organ, leaving Kanaya on the ground.

"this is the choice," Vriska plays a few notes on the organ, "this is the po8nt of no return!"

Once the note played from the organ dies, the jade blood lifts her head up.

The Tears I Might Have Shed  
For Your Dark Fate  
Grow Cold  
And Turn To Tears Of Hate

Kanaya stands up. Vriska glances at her, shocked.

"Kanaya forgive me," Rose pauses, moaning, "please forgive me."

"Farewell Fallen Idol" Kanaya takes off the vial, "And False Friend"

"too late to turn 8ack," Vriska hisses, "too late for prayers and use8ess pity!"

Kanaya glances at Rose.

"Say you love her," Rose coughs hardly, "and my life is over."

No matter the way you choose  
He/You has/cannot win

Vriska goes to Kanaya, and holds onto her shoulders.

"so do you spend your days with me?" She pauses, "or do you send rose to her grav8?!"

"Why make her lie to you to save me?!" Rose hisses.

Vriska grabs the vial and places it on Kanaya's head again.

"Angel Of Music You Deserve This"

"Don't throw your life away for my sake."

"this is the path wh8ch you must know!"

"I fought so hard to free you."

"th8s is the past the po8nt of no return." Vriska falls to her knees.

Moirail Of Music  
You Deceived Me

Kanaya falls to her knees next to Vriska.

"I Gave My Mind Blindly"

Vriska turns her head.

"8lindly." She replies in a whisper.

Kanaya glances at Vriska, as the blue blood turns her head, looking into her green eyes.

"you try, my patience." Vriska hisses.

The blue blood stands up, looking down at the jade blood, as she looks up at her.

"m8ke your choice."

Vriska turns her back at her. Rose moans in pain, causing Kanaya to turn her head to her, with a worried look on her face.


	21. Act Two Scene 9

Kanaya turns her head back around, sees Vriska a few inches away from her. Kanaya looks up at her.

Pitiful Creature Of Darkness  
What Kind Of Life Have You Known

"none." Vriska whispers to herself.

The jade blood stands up.

"God Give Me Courage To Show You"

You Are Not Alone

Kanaya walks up to Vriska, as she turns around. The jade blood puts her hands on Vriska's cheeks and kisses her lips. Vriska's eyes widen, as she kisses back. Rose looks up at them, and sees them, she puts her head down. Vriska places her hands on Kanaya's hands, closes her eyes, and kisses back gently. Blue tears flow out of her eyes, hitting Kanaya's fingers. Kanaya pulls away and puts her arms around Vriska as she places her head on her chest, Vriska puts her arms around Kanaya, tears coming out of his eyes. Kanaya lifts her head up, kisses Vriska's lips again. Vriska rubs her hands up and down Kanaya's spine. Kanaya's jade tears came out of her eyes, feeling Vriska's hands rubbing. Vriska puts her hands on Kanaya's arms, as she pulls away. Kanaya opens her eyes, and looks at Vriska. A drum beat can be heard distantly. Her blue tears fall from her cheeks. Rose glances up at them. Vriska moves her hands on top of Kanaya's hands.

"Vriska" Kanaya whispers.

Vriska looks into Kanaya's green eyes, trembling as she takes a step away from her and goes up to Rose. Kanaya glances at Vriska. Rose glares up at Vriska. The blue blood turns her head and looks at Kanaya, seeing Kanaya's jade tears flowing down her cheeks. Vriska puts her hands to her head. Vriska yells as her power gets out of Rose, she goes to her level and helps the human up.

Track down this murder  
She must be found

"take her, forget me," Vriska moves away, "forget all of th8s!"

The Phantom of the Serket will kill  
And kill again

"leave me alone!" Vriska hisses.

Rose runs to Kanaya, as she hugs her.

"forget all you've seen," Vriska hisses again, "go now, don't let them f8nd you!"

The Phantom of the Serket is there  
Deep down below

"take the 8oat, swear to me never to tell."

Track down this murder  
She must be found

"of the secret you know." Vriska cries as she falls to her knees.

The Phantom of the Serket is there

"of this ang8l in hell!" Vriska cries into her hands.

Rose and Kanaya leave on the boat.

"go now!"

Deep down below

"go now and leave me!" Vriska yells.

Vriska falls to her hands, seeing her blue tears fall from her face, hitting the ground. The spider musical box begins to play.

"my little friend."

Vriska crawls to it and touches it. Her tears still falling. The jade blood stands there, looking down at her. Vriska glances up, seeing her, slowly standing up. And walks closer to her.

"kanaya, 8 love you." She says.

Kanaya's tears fall from her face, as she took off the ring, and places it into Vriska's hand. She holds her hand in her own, leans in and kisses Vriska's lips again. The blue blood kisses back gently, her tears falling from her face. Kanaya then pulls away, bends her head down, kisses Vriska's hand, then let's go. She begins to walk away, Vriska kept her eyes on Kanaya. She turns back and looks into Vriska's blue eyes, then turns back and walks away. Vriska's tears kept falling, she kept her eyes focusing on Kanaya, until she left with Rose.

Say Youll Share With Me One Love One Lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you.

Share Each Day With Me Each Night Each Morning

Vriska looks out to the lake, seeing the boat sailing off. Kanaya takes one more glance back, Vriska waves a hand.

you a8one can make my song  
take flight

Vriska turns her back to the two.

"it's over now the music of the night!" Vriska goes to her chair and puts a cloth around herself, absconding from the lair, leaving her pair of glasses under the sheet.

Jade runs into the lair, with the other dancers. She looks at the organ, gently touches it as she passes by it, she walks to the chair, takes off the sheet, seeing the glasses. She gently picks them up and turns to the others, holding the pair of glasses out.


	22. Act Two Scene 10

"SHE'S GONE?" Karkat asks.

Jade nods her head slightly, as she brushes her hair behind her ear. She sees Rose and Kanaya, walking back to the lair. Kanaya still in the white dress. The human sees her and runs up to Kanaya, and hugs her. The troll hugs her back.

"you did it kanaya," Jade pauses, "you saved us."

Kanaya's grip tightens on Jade's shirt, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It wasn't easy," Rose smiles, "but she did it."

Kanaya lets go seeing the other dancers, putting her left hand to her lips, nodding her head, then letting her hand drop to her side.

"wh4t h4pp3n3d?" Latula asks.

Kanaya turns to Rose, glancing into her eyes.

"She let her go."

"4R3 YOU S3R1OUS?"

"I . . ." Kanaya begins, "Freedom"

":33 kanaya."

"I Finally Have Freedom"

"Yes, you do." Dirk says.

"You must be relieved." Jane adds.

"To be free." Jake adds.

"From her." Roxy smiles.

Kanaya nods her head slightly.

"kANAYA,"

"Thank you." Rufio adds.

"Y35 7H4NK YOU."

Kanaya looks at the portrait of Vriska hanging on the wall, as Jade shows Kanaya the glasses. The troll glances down, seeing them, she takes them into her own hands, jade tears flowing down her cheeks.

Poor Pitiful Creature Of Darkness  
What Kind Of Life Did You Know

The troll turns her head to Rose, looking into her eyes.

God Gave Me Courage To Show Her

Rose walks up to Kanaya, and takes her hand into her own.

"She wasn't alone."

Kanaya nods her head, trying to fight off the tears. Jade closes her eyes, then opens them back up. Kanaya glances over to the figure of the spider, seeing Vriska.

no one would listen.

Kanaya lets go of Rose's hand.

no one  
8ut her.

Vriska puts her robotic arm up to her head, holding it as blue tears fall from her eyes.

heard as the outcast hears!

Kanaya slowly walks away from the group, hearing Vriska sing.

shamed into solitude  
shunned 8y multitude  
8 learned to listen  
in my dark,  
my heart heard music.

Vriska whips a few tears away, not noticing Kanaya slowly walking towards her, still holding the glasses.

8 long to teach the world  
rise up and reach the world!

Vriska leans against the bared rail.

no one would listen.

She puts her head in between her knees, closing her eyes.

8 alone could hear the music.  
then, at last a voice in the gloom  
seemed to cry, "8 hear you."  
8 hear your fears your torment  
and your tears.

Vriska continues to sob. Kanaya goes down to her knees.

she saw my loneliness  
shared in my emptiness  
no one would listen  
no one 8ut her . . .

Kanaya smiles through her tears.

Heard As The Outcast Hears

Vriska gasps, takes a glance up, seeing Kanaya there, the jade blood holds out her hand, as the blue blood takes it with her own. Vriska glances into Kanaya's green eyes, feeling a warm feeling inside.

no one would listen.  
no one 8ut her!

Heard As The Outcast Hears

Vriska lets go of Kanaya's hand. Kanaya holds out Vriska's glasses.

"keep them," she says.

Kanaya places them in her hand.

"I Do Not Need A Pair Of Glasses To Remember You" She whispers.

Vriska smiles a little, and then vanishes away. Kanaya holds her hands close to her, as tears fall from her eyes.

"I Will Never Forget You" Kanaya says, "Vriska Serket"

Jade walks up to her, places a hand on her shoulder.

"kanaya."

"Jade"

Kanaya places a hand on top of hers.

child of the wilderness  
born into emptiness

Kanaya turns to look at her, taking the humans hand into her own.

learn to be lonely  
learn to find your way in darkness.

Kanaya smiles.

Who Will Be There For You  
Comfort And Care For You

Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Jade rubs her thumb against Kanaya's grey skin.

never dreamed out of the world.

Kanaya puts her other hand on Jade's shoulder.

There Were Arms To Hold You

You've always known  
Your heart was on it's own

Jade looks up at the portrait of Vriska.

so laugh in your loneliness.

Child Of The Wilderness

Learn to be lonely

Jade lets go of Kanaya, and stands up. Kanaya glances up at the portrait of Vriska, feeling like she is the only one in the room.

Learn How To Love  
Life That Is Lived Alone

learn to 8e lonely

Kanaya inhales deeply, but manages to smile brighter.

Life can be lived  
Life can be loved alone


End file.
